The Second Husband
by Cas-stole-my-pen
Summary: Dean is married to Balthazar despite Cas' obvious love for him..That is until Cas catches Balthazar in a compromising position. Dean and Cas have quite a few ups and downs in their relationship. Can Dean stop being so stubborn and see what he has in front of him?


**Chapter One - July 2016, Washington State**

In just a few hours Dean and Balthazar will have been married for 3 years. They had met during the angel war several years ago. Balthazar had several heavenly weapons that team free will needed to stop Raphael from taking over Heaven. If he succeeded who knows what manner of hell he would let loose. At first Dean thought he was just another angel douche. It wasn't until they had met again later that Dean decided he kinda liked the angel. They ended up dating and eventually getting engaged. The elder Winchester never imagined he would get married, not to anyone other than a woman and especially not an angel. He hadn't even believed in angels for most of his life. Up until then Dean believed marriage and Hunting did not mix.

Dean wasn't planning on doing much, maybe catch a buzz and fucking his husband later that night. He knew Balthazar had much more flamboyant tastes so he might have something else planned. He had been missing most of the day. Dean hasn't seen him since they left earlier that morning to work on a case. Come to think of it Cas was missing too. Maybe Balthazar asked for his help with something. Dean wasn't too concerned, they were both very powerful angels and could protect themselves. You had to have a death wish to mess with two angels. And after everything they had been through in the last three years a few hours apart wasn't unusual.

 *****July 2013, Lebanon, Kansas*****

Dean and Balthazar had been married in a small, yet kind of flashy ceremony. The only people who attended were Sam, Cas, Sheriffs Jody and Donna, Cas' daughter Claire, Garth and his wife, Gabriel, Jesse, and Cesar. Those two were the whole reason Dean had ever thought he could be a Hunter and a husband. Before seeing them he was resigned to never having that as a part of his life.

The wedding took place in an outdoor rose garden, in mid-July, nearby to the bunker the Winchesters and angels called home. The rose garden had been Balthazar's idea. Keeping it close to home was Dean's idea. Since the bunker was hidden in the woods Balthazar created the rose garden with a bit of grace and an incantation. To avoid the hotter part of the day they held the ceremony in the evening when the sun was going down. It added to the atmosphere. Dean would have been more comfortable in a bar, but for the man he loved he would do anything. Candles were set on every available surface, as an added precaution a variety of warding symbols were engraved onto all of them. A soft glow touched everything lending it a heavenly feel. Balthazar felt strangely at home even though he had not been in heaven for eons. The ceremony was short with Garth officiating. Sam served as Dean's best man, Cas served as Balthazar even though it broke his heart. He couldn't say no to his brother and he saw how happy Dean was.

Balthazar picked his own ring. Dean wanted to use his father's wedding ring. He used to wear it all the time but stopped after temporarily losing faith in his ability to live up to his father's legacy. He still had it, tucked away in his wallet. It was fairly simple, it was better for hunting to keep things as simple as possible. Dean's ring was a silver band with a groove cut through the center of it. To match this, Balthazar chose a silver ring with a bit more flash. His ring had an inlay in place of the groove in Dean's. It was apatite, a glowing blue gemstone to match the color of angel grace. Balthazar wore his usual deep v neck shirt and blazer but instead of jeans he wore midnight blue dress slacks. Dean dressed a bit nicer than normal as well. He still wore multiple layers but instead of plaid he wore a solid dark blue button up untucked and the top button open with black dress pants.

For their vows they simply stated they vowed to love and protect each other until death parted them. Realistically, Dean was more likely to die before Balthazar but no one said anything of the sort that day. They didn't want to ruin the mood. Dean blushed and smiled shyly all through the ceremony. After they kissed and everyone cheered Dean made his usual "no chick flicks moments" comment before they all moved to the bar to celebrate.

It was definitely not Balthazar's kind of bar but he got that wedding he wanted so he let Dean have the after party he wanted. Balthazar planned on getting hammered and then hammering his new husband later. It was the closest bar to the bunker. Sam and Dean frequented this bar but if you asked anyone its name the next day they wouldn't have been able to tell you.

Once in the door, everyone headed straight for the bar, and a round of celebratory shots. A few beers later everyone was feeling pretty good. They decided to sing some karaoke. Dean's favorite was I'm too sexy by right said Fred. Beer sloshed on the stage as he drunkenly danced around. His husband watched from the bar, as he happily made a fool of himself. The night turned into a drunken blur with everyone loudly singing off key at some point. They stayed out until the bartender yelled "Last Call!" From there they stumbled back to a nearby hotel. Balthazar was stuck on them having the honeymoon suite for their first night together. The bunker was close enough that someone could have driven them back but Dean grudgingly agreed to the wedding tradition. Everyone else took cabs to the edge of town and stumbled the rest of the way back to the bunker.

The honeymoon suite was on the top floor. It took them a while but they finally made their drunken way to the door. At the door Balthazar swept Dean off his feet, literally. Before he knew what was happening Dean was being cradled into his new husband's chest. He was just drunk enough to not protest it.

With a bit of grace the door opened and shut itself. Balthazar walked to the bed and dropped Dean down onto it. He sank into the plush comforter and stretched. Balthazar handed his husband a glass of water and made him drink it all. Regaining a bit of focus it dawned on Dean they were married. He seemed to have forgotten that part for a few hours. All his previous nerves and fears rushed back in. Balthazar sensed in and cradled Dean against him trying to soothe him as best he was able. It was not a role he was used to. Holding back all his snarky comments went against who he was.

"So much for no chick flick moments, right?" a smirk curled across his face.

The joke distracted Dean just enough to relieve some of the tension. He told himself it was like any other night they had spent together over the last few years. Yeah, they were married but they were both the same people, a dropout with a give em hell attitude and a snarky self-centered angel with a taste for drinking and group sex.

Dean was still pretty drunk, his brain moving lazily. The room seemed to be tilting of its own accord. Dean reached out to Balthazar to steady himself. Leaning in close he finally stopped seeing three sets of lips. He ran his fingertips softly over his new husband's lips, who sat still and watched. Once the fingers moved away he dipped his head down to Deans and kissed him for the first time since the ceremony hours earlier. Dean had been dying for that but there were too many people around until now. He devoured his angel husband's lips. The thought surged through him, a warm thrill in his blood. He was married to an angel!

Balthazar pushed Dean flat on his back again, pinning the drunken man with his own weight. The only part of their bodies that touched were where the angel's chest pinned Dean to the mattress and their lips. Their kisses slowed and sped back up moving from the barest brush of lips until they were both panting and wanting more. Dean drunkenly pulled at Balthazar's coat and shirt. Neither seemed to move until the angel made the offending items disappear. Dean was also bare from the waist up. Dean's hands immediately began roam across Balthazar's chest, stomach, back, and shoulders, wherever he could reach. It was like Balthazar was a drug and he couldn't get enough. He didn't stop Dean, quite enjoying the feel.

Dean shifted his hips upwards catching the other man's attention. It was obvious that Dean was enjoying the feel of Balthazar against him. His dick stood straight up straining the fly of his dress pants. Balthazar set a hand on Dean's chest, feeling his heart thump out of control. Pressing lightly he slid his hand down Deans stomach to his pants and underneath them. Dean was wearing nothing under his slacks! Oh that was hot! Dean smiled knowing Balthazar found out his secret. All night he had been waiting for this. It made him feel all kinds of dirty being around his family with nothing but a thin layer of fabric covering him.

Balthazar wrapped his hand around Dean's hardness, gripping lightly. Dean shifted slightly up into his hand, moaning quietly. When Balthazar didn't move his hand Dean started moving his hips again, fucking his fist. He went slowly at first loving the drag of skin on skin. Every few thrusts he increased the speed of his movements until he was frantic for more. He gripped Balthazar's arms, nails cutting into his flesh. Balthazar made no move to stop him until Dean moaned out he was close. Balthazar was nowhere near done with his new husband. He released Dean and shifted away from him. Dean gave him a quizzical look.

"Where's the fun in letting you come without making you wait first?" He smirked. Dean tackled the angel, straddling his waist. Both still wore their dress slacks but it was clear they were both very hard. Dean pressed down against Balthazar's cock. Feeling how hard his husband was made Dean want him even more. He ripped Balthazar's belt off and tried to unzip his fly. He was still pretty drunk and his fingers weren't quite working.

"Goddamnit babe, get these off us!" Dean demanded. Instantly their pants were gone, leaving Dean sitting on top of a very naked, hard angel.

Dean shifted so their cocks rubbed against one another. Both men groaned at the touch. Balth reached in between then and wrapped one hand around both of them as well as he could. Neither of them were small by any means. Dean put his hand over Balthazar's and allowed him to set the pace. He moved agonizingly slow for what seemed like forever to Dean, not that he would mind fucking this hot angel for that long. Dean finally started thrusting against Balthazar's hand and cock but as soon as he did Balthazar let go.

"Just fuck me already!" he growled.

Seconds later he was on his stomach with Balthazar on his knees behind him. He leaned forwards kissing and biting his way down Dean's back, littering his skin with tiny red welts. At every bite Dean would squirm. Dean shifted his hips back off the bed just enough to move a hand between himself and the bed. Balthazar smirked, allowing Dean to touch himself, some smartass comment on his lips. It died there as Dean gripped his own dick and moaned Balthazar's name.

Balthazar's jaw twitched and he bit down particularly hard. "Balth..." Dean panted. Balthazar's hands slid up the back of Deans legs, stopping on his ass. They settled there for a moment before he slowly increased pressure, the skin turning red and then white under his fingertips. Dean loved the feel of it. He pushed his ass further into his husband's hands. Balthazar gripped him even tighter pulling the two perfect, slightly sun starved globes apart. The sudden change in movement made Dean tense for a second. Balthazar waited for him to completely relax again before he moved. He bent down and gently nipped the left side of Dean's ass. Dean moaned loudly. He repeated the action this time a little closer to Dean's center. Deans moans got louder the closer Balthazar moved until finally he ran his tongue along around the rim of his ass. Deans whole body quaked as he shyly asked for more. Balthazar quickly obliged his husband, tracing the same path as before but with more pressure. Dean fisted his free hand in the sheets, his other hand moved quickly over his length. Balthazar tenetively slipped the tip of his tongue inside Dean. Dean's hips started moving, back towards his husbands tongue and forward into his own fist. With every backwards thrust Balthazar worked his way farther into Dean's ass.

Dean kept fucking his fist, whining at the loss of Balthazar's tongue when the angel moved. His mind was hazy with lust, too far gone to ask why his husband stopped. Balthazar leaned back on his knees stroking his own dick. He grabbed the lube, slicked himself up and moved to just behind Dean's ass. Balthazar lined himself up just in time for Dean to thrust back and inadvertently impaling himself on a thick cock. His hips stuttered nearly to a stop at the feel of being stretched. Balthazar gripped Dean by his hips and fucked into him. At first he moved slowly, loving the feel of being inside Dean, and knowing it was torture to Dean.

Balthazar loved to torture Dean. If he was top, which was most days, Dean had to ask to come. More often than not he had to ask multiple time. Dean would whimper in relief and come hard enough to knock himself out after.

Tonight, though he was just after his own relief. He needed to claim his husband, he needed to fill Dean. It wasn't long before his thrusts turned fast and rough. Deans own hand moved to keep pace with his husbands hips.

Without any other sign Balthazar stilled his own hips, dug his fingers into Deans and pulled him backwards, impaling him roughly throwing him forwards and doing it all over again. Dean loved feeling like a ragdoll in his angels arms. Nothing turned him on more than the power hidden in such an unsuspecting form.

Balthazar felt his body tense up, starting in his stomach and winding its way down. He fucked Dean even harder, no rhythm, chasing his own orgasm. "Come" He gasped ordering Dean as his own orgasm tore through him. Dean moved his hand in a blur, following Balthazar's with his own seconds later. He had just enough time to move his hand out from under him before Dean collapsed in a near coma. Balthazar pulled himself free of Dean, resting his weight on his elbows, partially on top of the other man. Dean's insides felt warm and slightly numb, but moving was rather painful. The two fell asleep shortly after.

 *****July 2016, Washington State*****

Dean kept on working the case with Sam. They were pretty sure it was another angel gone nuts. At the scene, a body lay sprawled out eyes missing and smoke rising from the burnt out orbs. They didn't know of anything else that could do this to a person. They went about work like normal not giving a second thought to ignored calls and prayers. Angels could be very stubborn.

When they got no answer from either angel, they interviewed anyone who was around. After a few hours of not getting very far they decided to grab some lunch. As usual, Dean had a huge greasy bacon cheeseburger and a slice of pie. Sam had a turkey burger and a salad. Over lunch they discussed the case some. The conversation seemed to go in circles coming back to the missing angels and lack of leads. The pair of very frustrated brothers couldn't think of any angels that might do this besides the dickbags ones who tried to jumpstart the apocalypse and they had all been dealt with.

After lunch they tried to find more people who might know something. At the end of the day they were exhausted and frustrated. They knew exactly what they had at the scene this morning. And that wasn't very much at all.

They climbed into the impala and headed back to the motel. It was a bit nicer than what Sam and Dean were accustomed to. If it was too shitty Balthazar would bitch the whole time they were there. Eventually Dean had caved and started finding better hotels. That happened about the same time Sam and Cas got a separate room. Cas usually stayed the nights so Sam wasn't alone, at least that's what he told Sam. Deep down Cas knew the real reason was he is in love with Dean. He was pretty sure Sam knew it too. He always got a sympathetic look from Sam when he stayed.

That night since both Cas and Balthazar were nowhere to be found so Sam and Dean shared a room for the first time in months. It was strange not having the angels around but it was also nice to share the same space with Sam again. They weren't nearly as close as they used to be. There was always someone else around. Out of habit they each slept on the side of the bed closest to the other. If something happened they were as close as they could get without actually sharing a bed.

As they both lay in bed Dean thought about Cas. He was worried about Cas more than his husband for some reason. Maybe it was because he had known Cas longer? Or they had been through more together? Dean felt weird just thinking about it so he did what he always does and tried to push the feeling down, bury them under false bravado and confidence.

"So, uh, how's Cas been?" Dean asked trying hard to keep the worry out of his voice.

"He been okay mostly….But I think he misses you..." Sam said quietly

Dean didn't answer right away. Why would Cas miss him? The still saw each other almost every day. That was weird. He was quiet so long Sam thought he fell asleep.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Are you worried?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah a little…I mean it's been a whole day. That's not too weird for Balthazar but it is for Cas, ya know?"

"Yeah it is. He's never been away for a night since you got married…"

"Whadya mean?" Dean was even more confused.

"I mean he stays with me every night. He says he doesn't want to leave me alone but I think it's about you..."

"WH—why?"

"Dean how blind can you be? He loves you!"

"Wh—no he doesn't! He's like our brother!"

"He doesn't see it that way!"

By now Dean was annoyed, worried about Cas, and confused by Sam's revelation. He rolled over and grunted goodnight to his brother. He probably wasn't going to sleep tonight but he was done talking about this shit. Hell, he was done thinking about it or so he wished. Dean couldn't get it out of his head that Cas loved him. He thought about all the time he spent with Cas. Did he do something to make Cas think they were more? Did he see Cas as more than a friends? Dean had those feelings buried so deep he truly believed he didn't have them. Sam sighed, there was no point pushing it. He knew Dean didn't want to talk anymore and Sam had said most of what he wanted to.

"Night, Dean." Sam spoke quietly to the dark room before rolling over and closing his eyes.

Neither of them slept that well. Dean tossed and turned, not used to a cold empty bed. What little sleep he got was clouded by dark dreams of angel wars, missing husbands, and brothers. Each time a dream startled him awake, he groped the other side of the bed. Upon discovery of the empty bed it all flooded back. Dean whipped his head around to check on Sam. Seeing his brother sprawled across the other bed, he would relax a little. In between dreams Dean spent most of the night staring at the ceiling and praying. He alternated between Balthazar and Cas. Cas was more likely to answer so the more he didn't the bigger the knot in Deans stomach became. Sam slept a bit better, but not much. His dreams revolved around his brother in pain.

Once the sun started to show through the window Dean gave up on sleeping. It was about to be a very long day. Dean decided on a quick shower and a coffee run. After his shower, he slipped out the door quietly to avoid waking Sam. Sam slept until he heard baby's engine roar to life. His whole body tensed. Sam sat up, rubbed his eyes, looking around for his brother, or either of the angels. The room was empty.

"Cas? Balthazar?" Sam called out. They were both more likely to answer Dean but he figured it was worth a shot. "We're really worried down here, guys. Please answer me if you can." Still, he got no answer. With nothing else to do Sam headed towards the shower, maybe it would help him relax.

Dean came back with two cups of coffee. He set them down on the table. Hearing the shower running he moved closer to the door before calling to Sam.

"Sam?" Dean shouted over the spray of the shower. "Coffee!"

Waiting for Sam, Dean paced the room. The whole time he prayed. He was exhausted, stressed out, and the coffee was making him even more jittery but without it he would not make it through the day. He was half way across the room when Sam emerged from the bathroom. Dean instantly assaulted Sam with questions.

"Have you heard from them?"

"No"

Did you try to call them?"

"Yes."

"Where the hell do we start?" Dean threw his hands up.

"Dude, coffee first." Sam said, picking up his coffee from the table. Sipping at the steaming coffee he thought about their next move. He had no idea what they should do. Dean had started pacing again, faster this time.

"Dean, sit still!" Sam couldn't keep following Dean with his eyes. Dean sat but his leg bounced restlessly. Sam opened his mouth to speak when Cas appeared from nowhere. He dropped to his side on the bed, unable to stay upright. Dean and Sam ran the few steps to Cas' side. Dean knelt and grabbed Cas by the shoulders holding him sort of upright.

"CAS!" Dean demanded his attention. "Cas, Look at me, man!" The whole time he was looking Cas over. He was covered in blood and dirt, clothes torn and hanging from his body. Sam knelt on the floor next to his brother. He was inspecting a particularly nasty cut on the angel's leg. Cas wasn't responding. His eyes were cloudy and bloodshot. It looked as if he had been crying. Finally his eyes settled on Dean. Fresh tears spilled down his face.

"Balthazar..." Cas whispered.

Dean's eyebrows shot up, hope rising in his voice. "What about him?! Where's my husband!?"

Cas couldn't seem to get the words out, like he was choking on them.

"He's gone. I'm so sorry, Dean." Cas started to sob. "I tried, I tried...for you. I'm sorry!"

Dean froze at those words. He's gone. My husband is gone. At the same time those thoughts rose in his mind so did Sam's words from the night before. Cas tried for me? What? Dean backed away from Cas. He bumped into Sam's bed before collapsing on the floor slumped against it. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Dean screwed his eyes shut tight, covering his face with his hands.

"No..." he whispered, like the word could bring his husband back to him. "Balthazar, please answer me. Come back to me. I need you..."

Cas had drifted back into his near comatose state. Red eyes staring blankly at the far wall. Inside, he was in turmoil. He had no idea what to tell Dean. If Balthazar was gone he couldn't hurt Dean anymore. Cas didn't really think through how much it would hurt Dean right now. His first instinct had been to make Balthazar pay for what he had done to Dean.

The morning before, Cas had left Sam early to go talk to Balthazar, nothing serious just brotherly stuff. They were even closer now than they had been while in the garrison together. Cas teleported to where he could sense the other angel. He also sensed he was not alone. If he had focused more he would have sensed what they were doing but he had trusted his brother and didn't want to invade his privacy like that.

Cas dropped himself just outside the open door. Seeing no point in knocking on an open door he entered the room, calling out for his brother. The words fell silent on the tip of his tongue. Cas had found Balthazar in bed with another man! Immediately he flew in to a rage. How dare Balthazar hurt the most amazing man he had ever known! Cas gripped his brother by the ankles and ripped the two men apart, He launched his brother across the room. Balthazar crashed into the wall, denting it before falling to the floor, landing in a naked heap. Plaster rained down on him. Cas grabbed for the other man catching him by his hair. The man was dragged upright and face to face with one very pissed off angel.

"GET OUT!" Cas roared in his face and shoved him backwards towards the door. The livid angel spun around, attention returning to Balthazar. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Balthazar scoffed "How could I what? Did you look at him?!" Balthazar motioned at the retreating man.

"You are married!" His voice boomed so loud it shook the walls.

"Yeah, well I suppose that doesn't agree with me."

Cas lunged for him. He couldn't believe his brother could be so callous about the man they both claimed to love. He landed a solid blow on Balthazar's chin, knocking him back a step. He cradled his jaw and laughed at his brother. He made no move to attack just yet.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!"

"Shutup!" Cas yelled.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"I understand just fine you don't deserve Dean." His voice was a low rumble as he was barely able to restrain himself.

"Oh, please he's just some broken toy you want to fix. I only took him because you love him. And he loves you too, he just can't admit it." Balthazar was inspecting his hands as if what he just said wasn't earth shattering to Cas. "I was bored. He was a challenge." Balthazar shrugged, dropped his hand, and lifted his eyes to meet Cas' gaze, driving home his point. "Hell, he could barely admit he liked men before me. If anything I helped you. Well it would've helped you if I hadn't taken him as my own." He laughed at his words.

The angel of thursday stood, shell-shocked. Angels could be cruel but this went beyond anything he had seen them do before.

"You are worse than Lucifer." Cas said in a hushed voice. "You deserve the pit."

Balthazar's wings unfurled behind him stretching and blocking all light from the massive windows. His angel blade appeared in his hand as well.

"Well it was fun while it lasted. Goodbye, Castiel."

Cas gripped his angel blade. He was determined to make Balthazar pay. The room turned into a flurry of wings and movement as both angels attacked and blocked each other's movements. Both angels vessel were dripping sweat and blood. Balthazar was able to land more blows than Cas was, most of them superficial, not life threatening. Nonetheless they all hurt like hell from the magical weapon. Cas finally got an opening and slashed Balthazar across his neck. The gash was just deep enough for Balthazar's grace to escape. In a split second decision, he inhaled his brother's grace. Balthazar's eyes went wide. Losing your grace was a long, painful death sentence to an angel. Cas knew this firsthand, nearly dying when Metatron stole his. It was the worst thing Cas could think of and in his rage he believed wholeheartedly that Balthazar deserved that suffering.

Cas instantly felt his power surge as his grace mixed with Balthazar's. His rage seemed to boil over even more. Wings spread as high and wide as possible Cas blocked all escape routes. He backed Balthazar into a corner. He had to pay. Cas wanted to make him suffer before he was done, but in the back of his mind he knew he couldn't go through with it. He wouldn't be able to face Dean at all with his husband's blood on his hands. Before going back to Sam and Dean who were screaming in his head Cas sent the powerless angel to the middle of a desolate mountain range on the other side of the world.

Using that much power so quickly drained Cas. He still had to go to Dean. He wasn't entirely sure he would make it but he had to try. He waited for the room to stop spinning before attempting his next trip.

Sam wasn't sure who needed his help more; Dean who just learned his husband was gone or Cas who was on the verge of fainting or bleeding out. Sam settled for making sure the bleeding had stopped and Cas wouldn't fall off the bed before crouching by his brother where he could see the catatonic angel. Sam folded his legs underneath him as he sat on the floor next to Dean.

Dean was silently crying. Sam wrapped his big brother in his arms, rocking him like Dean used to do with him as a kid.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here. I got you." Sam whispered over and over in Dean's ear. He knew it wasn't really okay but sometimes just hearing the words helped.

Dean was sobbing. He grabbed for Sam and buried his face in his brother's chest. The sound tore at Sam's heart. He had never seen Dean like this before. He hardly ever cried and if he did, it was silent. The tears soaked through Sam's shirts quickly. Sam could do nothing but hold Dean as he cried.

Sam's legs were cramped and going numb by the time Deans tears started to slow. Dean mumbled something about needing a drink. Sam stood on shaky legs to get Dean a glass of water from the sink.

"Stronger, Sammy."

Sam thought alcohol was probably a bad idea right now but he got it anyways. The booze was always kept in Dean's duffle. After a moment of digging around he found the bottle and handed that and the water to Dean. Dean drank the water first, mostly for Sam's peace of mind before taking a gulp from the bottle. He poured two fingers into the cup and handed the bottle back to Sam. He needed alcohol but he didn't need to be out of control drunk, they had work to do.

Dean was going to do what he was best at and bury his emotions. After briefly wallowing in the pain and alcohol, Dean stood and wiped his face. He saw Cas on the opposite bed and his heart shattered all over again. He could not handle losing his husband and friend all in one day. Dean moved to Cas' side, a hand on his shoulder. Cas eyes focused a little.

"Cas, please don't leave me man." Dean didn't think about how he might take that but Cas' eyes came back into focus as his head slowly shifted towards the sound of Deans voice. Seeing Cas was better now Dean dragged him into a tight hug. Cas was very confused. He just told Dean his husband was gone instead of falling to pieces Dean was trying to comfort Cas. How could Dean not see what a giving, deserving person he was. In Cas' opinion he deserved nothing but the very best. Cas was so torn, he loved Dean but he betrayed him on numerous occasions and now he was the one that took Deans husband away. The guilt was knawing away at him already. Dean deserved to know what happened but Cas was too afraid of losing him again. Dean didn't see the fear and pain warring on the angels face but the words he spoke next both helped and hurt.

"It's not your fault, Cas." Dean spoke as he held Cas. Dean felt in his core that Cas would have done his best to protect Balthazar from whatever had killed him. As the words settled over Cas, the angel burst into tears. He mourned for his brother, his friend, and himself. Cas had lost many people over his long life, but he knew he would not survive losing Dean again. Dean kept his arms around Cas until his tears stopped. The entire time Sam sat on the end of the bed watching, amazed his brother could so easily shut away his own pain to help someone else in need.

 **Chapter Two – The Bunker**

After Balthazar's disappearance Dean had no idea who or what killed his husband. Cas wasn't talking, it was like he collapsed in on himself. He was physically there but mentally he was missing again. Both Sam and Dean tried to ask him what happened, who attacked them? Cas was unable to answer them.

Day after day, Dean summoned any creature he could to find out who did this to him. Each time was the same, the only change was what monster or demon was in front of him. He started with crossroads demons, they were easiest to summon. Dean would catch them in a devils trap and demand to know if they had heard anything. Every time he got the same answer "I don't know what you're talking about." Sometimes he got the occasional "Are you stupid? Taking on an angel is a death wish!"

He would throw holy water on them and ask again. The only answer he got then were screams and curses on his life and his brothers. Some were rather creative, most were just a painful death. When Dean grew bored of their screams he would exorcize them and move on to the next.

At first Sam thought it was just his brothers way of blowing off steam. Dean kept at his insane blood-spattered path for months. After the first month Sam was a little concerned. At two months he was worried and once Dean hit the six month mark Sam was downright afraid of his brother. They hadn't worked any cases since Cas came back to them. They stayed close to home, Dean could drive down the dirt road to a crossroads or a field and summon whatever he wanted with no interference. Dean was too focused on finding out what happened. Sam had to do something, this wasn't helping anyone. Dean was throwing away the one thing in his life that he had put above all else.

Every night that Dean came home dirty and exhausted Cas' guilt grew. Once the decision to do something was made Sam's first step was to get Cas to snap out of it and help. If anyone could get through to his brother it was Cas.

Cas was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, where he spent most of his time when he wasn't off with the other angels. He stared straight forwards, knees apart hands resting on them. He looked like he was in a trance. Sam eased himself down next to Cas, his body tilted towards Sam's weight but he didn't seem to notice.

"Cas?'' Sam spoke quietly not wanting to startle the fragile angel.

He spoke without moving "Yes, Sam?" The words came out monotone.

"I need your help. It's about Dean. I'm worried about him."

Cas made no move to respond.

"C'mon man snap out of it! Dean needs our help!"

Cas knew the whole situation was his fault.

He sighed. "I will talk to Dean."

"What're you gonna say to him?"

"I…I don't know." He frowned, no clue what to say but the truth which was going to destroy them both.

"Alright well, let's go get him." Sam slapped his hands on his knees. There was a tiny spark of hope that Cas could help his brother.

"I think it's better if we wait for him to come back on his own."

"Alright." Sam really didn't want to put it off but he had no clue where to look and Cas was not going to help so they waited. Cas stayed in that spot for hours. He waited for Dean to come back. His emotions were a jumbled mess, excitement to see Dean, worry for what he was doing, and absolute terror at the idea of losing him forever.

Dean never came home that night. Both men were in a panic. Did one of the demons he summoned finally get to him? Sam kept calling every few minutes. Each call went straight to voicemail. After all the messages he left the mailbox finally told Sam in its mechanical voice that it was full. Dean wasn't even checking his messages. He never did that! Sam's panic was getting worse. He paced, like Dean usually did, between the couch and the TV. He moved from one room to the next, always following the same path. Cas still didn't move from the couch. Sam stopped in front of him arms thrown out to his sides.

"How can you just sit there and do nothing?! Dean is missing!"

Without a word Cas vanished. Sam's words had snapped him out of his funk just enough. Seconds later he reappeared dragging the missing man with him. The second they appeared Dean yanked his arm away from Cas.

"Get the fuck off me! This is all your fault! You did this to me and you couldn't even tell me!"

"Wh—"Sam tried to cut in but Dean kept ranting.

"You killed him! You killed my husband! Why?!"

Cas was in shock. How did Dean find out?

"I was going to tell you—"

"But you didn't!" Dean roared "You let me go out there thinking it was some monster. But, no! It was you!" Dean pointed a damning finger at Cas. Words failed him and he broke down into tears. He couldn't face Cas anymore

"Get out! Get out! Fucking leave!" He screamed. Cas' heart broke. He had nowhere else to go but he did as Dean asked and left. Dean crumpled on the floor.

 **Chapter Three – July 2018**

Two years after Balthazar's disappearance, Dean and Cas had not spoken since the night Dean discovered what really happened to his husband. Tonight was the anniversary of Balthazar's disappearance and Dean was miserable. His heart was breaking worse than usual today. He had finally found happiness only for it to be ripped away. Even worse it had been destroyed by the one person closest to him in the whole of existence besides his brother. The one angel he thought he could trust. Most day's Dean avoided thinking about Cas and the betrayal but today he couldn't keep it out of his head. He missed Balthazar so much, but if he was being honest with himself, which wasn't often, he missed Cas just as much. It drove him crazy. Why did he miss the person who stole his happiness away?

Sam was being especially irritating today. They were trying to work a simple haunting case. Dean wanted to focus on the case and then get hammered and forget this day every happened, Sam was not going to let that happen. He kept looking at Dean with pity in his eyes. Dean hated that look more than anything else. After catching Sam with that look again Dean's temper finally blew and he snapped at Sam.

"Quit babying me! I'm fine! All our friends are dead, what makes this any different?!" Dean stormed out the door without giving Sam a chance to answer him. Sam hated when Dean said things like that, not ALL their friends were dead, well most were Dean just refused to talk to Cas now. He was stuck in the middle, missing Cas and not wanting to betray his brother. He weighed the options for hours, at the same time worrying about Dean taking off by himself again. It was a more frequent habit around the anniversary of Balthazar's death. Sam decided to risk it and call Cas. He was allowed to be friends with whoever he pleased.

"Cas? Are you there?" Sam said in the empty room.

Cas appeared in front of Sam immediately.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Cas was already so worried.

"Nothing, I just miss you, man. You went from here all the time to never around."

"Is Dean okay?" Cas asked, slipping back into old habits.

"He's fine." Sam's tone was clipped and annoyed. "I called because you're my friend and friends don't just drop off the map." Sam folded himself down onto the couch. Cas stood awkwardly. He was so unsure of what he was able to do around either brother.

"I apologize. I assumed you would not want to talk to me either after...Balthazar...You and Dean are very loyal to each other."

"Yeah, well he's being pigheaded about this one." Sam shrugged "I figured it would just blow over. He would forgive you. I guess I was wrong and I'm tired of waiting."

"What can I do? Dean hates me and I do not blame him. I lied to him and betrayed his trust." Cas sounded so sad and small.

Sam motioned for Cas to sit. Cas perched himself gingerly on the edge of the chair across from Sam, as if he expected to be kicked out at any moment.

"Tell me what happened, all of it. Dean won't talk about it at all. Just threatens to kick my ass when I bring it up." A small breath escaped Sam sounded a bit like a laugh.

Cas looked down at his hands. He knew how closed off Dean could be but not telling Sam anything? He had to be hurting so badly. In most cases Dean would eventually break and tell Sam. It was two years since Cas walked in on Balthazar's extramarital activities and about a year and a half since Dean had last spoken to Cas. Cas' mind was rushing. When he finally worked up the nerve to tell Sam his voice was very low.

"I walked in on Balthazar with another man. I...reacted poorly to say the least. We fought. I nearly killed him—"

Sam jaw dropped.

"Wait nearly killed him?! Who was he with?" Sam interrupted, his own instincts to protect his big brother kicking in. Anger slowly tying his stomach in a knot.

"Yes. I stole his grace. I had him cornered and could have killed him. I…couldn't bring myself to kill my brother even after everything he said to me." Anger flashed across Cas' face. "I don't know who the other man was. I threw him out the door."

"How could he do that to Dean? He knew how much Dean trusted in him and how hard that was for him?!" Sam began pacing trying to work out some of the anger.

"He didn't really love Dean." The words stopped Sam in midstep.

"What do you mean?" Sam's anger morphed into confusion.

"Balthazar told me marriage didn't suit him and he only married Dean to take him away from me. He was bored and Dean was a challenge." Cas stated Balthazar's words as emotionless as possible. Saying them made his blood boil. He didn't want Sam to see that and think this was just jealousy.

"He wouldn't do that!"

Cas followed Sam with his eyes. "He would and he did, Sam." Sam could see the severity of Cas' words in his face.

"If you didn't kill him where the hell is he?" Sam demanded.

"I do not know. I was drunk on his power. I sent him to the other side of the world. That is all I remember." Cas met Sam's eyes, begging him to see the truth of the words. "Although he is most likely dead now. An angel without his grace cannot live very long without acquiring another angel's grace. And even that is temporary at best. He would not be able to keep that up without the host noticing."

"How could you not tell Dean that?! I mean yeah, he cheated but Dean loved him!" Sam was getting pissed again.

Sam suddenly felt two times heavier and sank back down on the couch. Balthazar changed history just because he felt like it. What was to keep him from breaking his vows? Eyebrows drawn together Sam looked older than usual.

"Does Dean know all this?"

"No. He only knows Balthazar is gone and it is because of me. He did not want to listen to me. He would not listen to my reasons." Sadness dripped off the words. "Dean deserves so much better than that." Conviction ran through the words. "Sam...I love him. Seeing him being betrayed like that—I couldn't stop myself." Cas was at a loss for words. This whole damn thing was so infuriating! He lost the man he loves by trying to protect him. "I love him and he hates me. I never intended to hurt him. I was trying to stop his pain." Cas couldn't look Sam in the face anymore. He stared at the worn out carpet beneath his feet.

Dean hated leaving Baby somewhere but he was far too drunk to drive and he knew it. Before leaving her at the bar, Dean made sure she was locked, patted the hood then stumbled off in the direction of the hotel. It was a cooler night for being the middle of summer in the in the southwest.

As he zigzagged down the side walk he mumbled to himself. Most of it ramblings about being handled or babied. Occasional thoughts about Balthazar and Cas interrupted him. Each time he tried to push them away but it got a little bit harder with each new thought. By the time he reached the hotel parking lot he had given up on pushing them down. Each happy memory led into the next until they turned into the night Balthazar disappeared and finding out Cas had something to do with it.

At the time Dean's mind was too fragile to cope. He sent Cas away. He hadn't meant for it to last this long but he wasn't sure he could handle knowing what Cas did…Or what Balthazar did to provoke it. He knew deep down Cas would never do anything that would cause them any harm unless there was a damn good reason.

Dean paused outside the motel room door. He had to find his key and all the alcohol he had drank was making things more difficult than normal. He heard two voices inside the room and stopped to listen. Was he drunk enough to be hearing things or did Sam have company? Who the hell would Sam have over? Slowly it dawned on Dean that it was Castiel's voice he was hearing. His drunken brain asked when he started calling Cas by his full name? He barely acknowledged the thought, too focused on what Cas was saying.

The voices were muffled through the door but he was pretty sure he heard Cas say he loves him. 'What? No that had to be drunken wishful thinking. Wait wishful thinking? No I don't want Cas' he tried to convince himself. It was a halfhearted attempt really. When he was drunk his self-erected barriers crumbled under the weight of everything else he tried to suppress. His mind chimed in saying it must be someone else or he misunderstood the name, he wasn't good enough for an angel like Cas. His hands stilled so he could focus on the voices. It sounded like Sam was comforting Cas now.

"Cas, we both know you didn't mean to hurt him. You've always done what you thought was best for us, hell for the whole world. You helped stop the apocalypse and killed your own family to save us!"

"Dean doesn't see it that way. I took away the man he loves. I betrayed him."

"You had good intentions, man." Sam rested a hand on Cas' shoulder trying to comfort him.

"How do I make him see I was trying to help? I don't want to live without him, Sam." Cas finally looked Sam in the eyes again.

The crease in Sam's forehead deepened as he shrugged.

"I dunno, man. He's stubborn. Hopefully he'll come around. If it helps any I don't think he hates you. You're family and you don't get to stop being family just cause you made a mistake."

As Dean stood on the other side of the flimsy motel door listening, he realized Sam was right...about more than one thing. Cas was family and he couldn't shut him out anymore. Sam thought that Cas loved him and he was pretty sure that was exactly what the shorter man had just said. And Sam was definitely right about him being stubborn. Dean started fumbling for the key again. This time he found it but dropped it. Bending over to retrieve the key his head collided with the door. The force of it knocked him back half a step, and landed him on his ass. The pair in the room jumped up at the noise. Sam yanked the door open, a pistol in hand, and almost tripped over his brother. Cas' eyes went wide.

"Dean!" Cas was on the ground next to Dean in a second. The seraph had to restrain himself from tackling Dean in a hug. He figured that would not be appreciated. "Are you alright? I can heal you if you'd like?"

"'m fine Cas. What're ya doin' here?" Dean's words were slurred by the booze and hit to his head.

"He's just trying to help, Dean." Sam snapped already annoyed with his brother's rude treatment of the angel. Dean fixed Sam with what he thought was a bitchface but it turned out to look more like he was confused. Sam glared back at his brother, not backing down. "If you're so 'fine' why are you layin on the ground?" Sam asked, triumphantly.

"Hit m' head, fell down awright?"

Sam bent to help his brother up. Dean jerked his arm away.

"'m fine Sammy." Dean slowly made his way to his feet and in the door. Once inside he kept a hand on the wall and stumbled to the couch. Sam brought him water and set it on the coffee table without saying anything. Dean picked it up and drank it all before setting the paper cup back down. His eyes were red and glazed over, mostly from drinking but also from the tears. Those tear soaked eyes settled on Sam.

"Why's he here?" Dean's voice was a mix of anger and confusion. He was still pissed at Cas for his part in Balthazar's disappearance even though he knew something had to motivate it. All the alcohol he drank wasn't helping his confusion any.

"I called him." Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest daring Dean to try and push him on the issue. Cas stood near the door unsure where he should be.

"Why Sammy?" It was more of a whine than a question.

"He's my friend. You can't ask me to hate him because you do!"

"Don't hate him" Dean muttered petulantly.

"Then why won't you talk to him? Acknowledge that he's even here now?!"

Dean didn't answer. It was too painful for him to talk to his angelic brother, look at him, hell even to think about him most days. He did not want to be talking about this, especially not right now.

"Sam." Dean used his warning tone. It meant he was done talking but Sam wasn't having it tonight.

"No, Dean! You don't get to say that's it and we act like everything's fine this time!" Sam threw his arms out to his sides before dropping them to his sides. "You're hurt, I get it. But so is Cas and you're too damn stubborn to see it!"

Dean's eyes flicked over the seraph, a bit too fast. The room started to spin again. Dean slapped a hand over his eyes while the other steadied himself on the arm of the couch. When the room righted itself he looked back to Cas. He could see the pain evidently written across Castiel's features.

"Will you let Cas tell you what happened? All of it. See why he did this?"

"Too painful, Sammy." Dean all but whined the words. He was tough as nails when it came to Hunting but emotions made him want to run and hide forever.

"Dean, please. I can't do this anymore." Cas finally spoke up. His voice sent a chill down Dean's spine. It was the first time Cas had spoken to him in almost two years. God he missed that angel and his low fuck-me voice. Whoa! Where the hell did that thought come from?

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Fine, Cas. Need water first."

Sam retrieved another cup for Dean. When he set it down Dean grabbed him by the shirtsleeve and pulled him down onto the couch at his side. It reminded Sam of when he was little and had a nightmare, Sam would cling to his big brother like that. They would sit on the couch, Dean's arms around Sam until he felt safe again. Only this time the roles were reversed. Sam put his arm over the back of the couch behind Dean, just barely touching him.

"Go 'head."

Cas took a deep breath "I found Balthazar with another man." He paused letting the words sink in. Deans only response was to put a hand on his brother's leg, as if anchoring himself. With no response from Dean, Castiel continued. He told Dean everything he told Sam earlier and more. He included what he thought about it, how he felt, why he did it and lastly how terrified he was to lose Dean all over again. Dean didn't say much. He seemed shell-shocked. He knew Cas wouldn't make that up but why would Balthazar fake loving him? Was he that unworthy? This blow solidified his belief that the only person he could really trust was his brother.

When Cas finished talking and Dean sat stone still he was fearful he had said too much.

"Dean?" He asked quietly

Dean shook himself as if brushing off a daydream.

"Yeah, thanks for that Cas." He sounded sober and bitter now.

"Did I say too much? You said you would listen to it all. I didn't want to lie again."

"No yeah, you said it all. People suck. They can't be trusted but angels… angels they're even worse."

"Do you want me to leave now?"

"Yeah" Dean sighed. Cas looked disappointed.

"I need sleep after the day I've had….but Cas?"

The raven haired man lifted his head to the sound.

"Don't stay away so long this time." Dean offered a small smile. Sam considered this a win. Dean knew how Cas felt, and they were talking again. Cas dipped his head before leaving.

As soon as Cas was gone Dean headed for the almost empty bottle he kept in his duffle. He did what Sam wanted, he listened. He deserved a damn drink.

"Dean, don't you think you've drank enough today?" Sam sounded concerned

"No, Sam. No I haven't. I just sat and listened to how my best friend" Dean pointed to where the blue eyed man had been standing "stole my cheating husbands grace before sending him who knows where and lying to me ab0ut it. And why?" Dean took a menacing step towards Sam, eyes narrowed. "Why did he do that? Well because he loves me that's why!" arms thrown out to his sides, a twisted smile on his lips "So no Sam, I don't think I've had enough to drink after this shit storm of a day!" Dean took a slug from the bottle. "Better yet he did it on the anniversary of it all!" Dean worked himself up, anger coursing through his veins yet again. He threw the bottle at the far wall. It shattered spraying the room in a shower of glass and whiskey. Sam ducked at the sudden violent move. As soon as the bottle left Deans hands he dropped down into a crouch, tears streamed down his face.

"Dean!" Sam was at his brother's side in two long steps. He knelt, unsure what to do. Dean had already threw a fit for Sam babying him today. He decided to test the waters with a hand on Dean's bicep. Dean didn't protest so Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Dean turned his face away from Sam but didn't pull away. They stayed like that until Dean's exhaustion was too much. His head fell back against his brother's arm.

"Dean?"

"Hmmm" Dean grumbled.

"You gotta get up."

Dean grumbled some but eventually crawled into bed. He lay on his stomach, feet dangling off the edge of the bed, and was asleep in minutes.

Dean woke up with a killer headache and a heavy heart. He remembered everything that happened the night before. Part of him wished he didn't, the other part was glad to know why Cas did what he did. Sam was already awake, sitting at the table with a fresh pot of coffee brewing. Dean climbed to his feet and poured himself a cup. He lowered himself into the chair across from his brother. Sam looked up from the computer screen at Dean.

"You feelin okay?"

Dean sipped his coffee. "Peachy."

"So, um are you and Cas okay now?" Sam asked. He didn't want to start a fight but he wanted to make sure they were back on speaking terms.

"As okay as we can be I guess."

"Right." Sam dropped it, that was the best answer he could hope for right now. "So I found a case. You up for it?" For the past two years Dean had found a way to avoid working these few days. He felt he wouldn't be able to focus on the case. He would either disappear or tell Sam he wouldn't work.

"Yeah, back to work. Gimme something to shoot at, Sammy!" Dean was eager to get back to work.

Sam had found a pretty straightforward case, a vamp nest in a town a half a day's drive away. After Sam explained it to Dean, he slapped his hands down on the table.

"Well, what're we waitin' for?"

Dean moved around the room, throwing everything into his duffle with no thought for organization. He wanted to get back to normal. Well normal for him and that meant hunting bad things.

"C'mon Sammy let's go!" Sam was still sitting at the table. He closed his computer and carefully put it back in its case before Dean just threw it in the car. Dean had already gathered everything else and was heading out to the car. Sam looked around one last time before following Dean out the door. Behind the wheel Dean seemed more relaxed than he had been all week.

The hunt went smoothly. They made it into town late in the evening. Deas was ready to go for the nest as soon as they got there. Sam talked him into waiting until sunup the next day. Dean was up earlier than usual pestering Sam to get up and go. The vamps were staying in a nicer house on the edge of town. The windows were all covered by blackout curtains so they couldn't get a count of how many vamps were in the house at the time. Dean was too antsy to wait and see. He rushed the door machete held high. Sam was on his heels. A few minutes later they emerged from the house, blood splattered and breathing heavy. They left behind five headless vamps. To cover it up the set the whole house on fire.

 **Chapter F0ur - August 2018**

It was another month before Cas and Dean spoke again. Dean called for help with a spell. The conversation was awkward and stilted. Deas wasn't sure how to act around the angel now, he forgave him but hadn't processed anything beyond that.

Their next meeting was a few weeks later. It was less awkward but still not back to how they used to be. Eventually Cas was around about once a week. Dean was starting to see how much he missed having the angel around. Even though Cas was around more now Dean wasn't comfortable with it just being the two of them. If Sam had to leave, Dean suggested Cas go with him or made an excuse for why he wanted to be alone. Each time Castiel deflated a bit. He was hoping for a chance to speak with Dean, see how he was coping. He was beginning to think it would never happen.

Cas' disappointment was lifted some when on a case, the week before thanksgiving, Dean invited him to spend the holidays with him and Sam. He knew they probably wouldn't be alone but it was a step in the right direction. They spent the holiday in a motel gathered around the cramped table, eating takeout turkey and all the usually thanksgiving fixings. Cas felt like he finally belonged somewhere. He was glad he got to spend the holiday with the man he loved even if they were just friends.

Christmas was spent in a similar fashion, but in the bunker and not some nameless motel. Sam picked out a decent tree and decorated it with new ornaments from a store in town. Cas didn't care about how the tree looked at all. To him the holiday was perfect just being with the brothers. This was his first human Christmas, and second human holiday he ever celebrated. He was happier than he had been in a long time. As a joke Sam strung some mistletoe from the doorway that separated the living room where they spent most of the night and the dining room. They sat around the table to eat dinner before moving to the huge sofa in the living room to watch whatever cheesy movie was on. Even though Cas didn't eat with them he still felt included. All three joked and shared stories about how Christmases were spent as kids and how Cas had always wanted to be a part of the celebration.

Between the three of them they went through a gallon of eggnog, and several bottles of Dean's favorite whiskey. Cas consumed most of the alcohol, but both brothers were very drunk as well. Cas went to bring them water from the fridge in the kitchen. To get there he had to walk through the dining room. Sam called his name just as he passed under the mistletoe.

"Hey, Cas?"

Cas stopped and looked at Sam. Sam smirked and pointed above his head. Dean followed Sam hand. When he realized what Sam was pointing at Dean blushed bright red. Full of liquid courage, Dean clambered to his feet, stumbled to the doorway and kissed him. Cas' eyebrows shot up. Dean was kissing him! It was a simple kiss, just a press of their lips but Cas could swear this was better than heaven. Acting like it was nothing out of the ordinary Dean pulled back from Cas and stumbled away towards the bathroom. He mumbled something about taking a leak but the angel was too far gone to hear it.

For New Year's, Cas again spent the holiday with Sam and Dean. He also invited along his older brother Gabriel. Sam and Dean have had run-ins with the angel in the past. Mostly no harm was done so all was forgiven….well mostly everything. Sam hated that the trickster killed his brother over a hundred different way but in the end Dean was alive now so no use holding a grudge.

In an effort to play the proper guest, Gabriel dropped himself in from of the main door to the bunker. He had a huge plate overflowing with gooey double chocolate brownies. Little did the boys know they contained a special surprise besides chocolate. When Gabriel appeared, Cas sensed him and moved to open the door before either rather knew they had company.

Walking down the spiral staircase Gabriel greeted the brothers. "Samsquatch! Deano!"

Sam and Dean both grimaced at the nicknames. Gabriel always came up with weird ways to refer to them.

"Gabriel" Sam responded curtly. Dean said nothing at all until he saw the plate of goodies.

"Ah, good house guest." Dean clapped "He brought chocolate!" Dean made a bee line for the tray Gabriel held out to them.

"Help yourselves. I made plenty." The smirk on his face made Sam a little uneasy. Dean took a huge bite out of the brownie in his hand and moaned at the taste of it.

"Mmm. Dude you could be a chef!" Another bite. "You should teach Ruth how to make these!"

"Who?" Gabe asked.

"The baker in town." Dean was barely understandable through the mouthful of second brownie. "Best damn pie ever!"

"I didn't actually bake these." Gabriel scoffed "I can just..." He shrugged "make them" To illustrate his point more appeared on the plate in front of Dean.

Dean's face fell a bit "Right. Angels." He was still iffy around angels. Dean headed towards the kitchen for a drink and some space. Cas tagged along to make sure he was alright. Dean hadn't noticed the angel behind him until turning around with a beer half way to his lips. He jumped and nearly dropped the bottle.

"Jesus, Cas!"

"Apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah, Cas. Just peachy with a house full of freakin angel dickbags."

"Ah I see my nickname caught on" Gabriel chimed in. He was leaning against the doorframe.

"Can I get a little frickin peace in my own damn kitchen?!" Dean grouched. The only person not crowding him was Sam. Dean downed the rest of his beer hoping to calm his nerves.

"Relax I'm not trying to get in your pants." Gabe sniped. For once instead of a lollipop he had a brownie in his hand. It looked off to Dean but also delicious. He marched back into the dining room to grab another before settling in front of the TV. Dean planned on going out but he wanted to wait until he felt more relaxed.

Over the next few hours the two pairs of brothers ate the chocolate goodies and drank copious amounts of beer. Even Sam caved and had two of the unhealthy treats. Dean and Cas had eaten most of them and by now they were both feeling very relaxed and silly. They sat next to each other on the couch slouched down and heads resting on the back of the couch. Their positions almost the exact same.

At some point Cas' hand had landed on Dean's thigh. He was too out of it to really notice its placement. He knew he was touching Dean but not sure where or why. Dean didn't seem to mind so Cas wasn't worried.

"Dean" Cas spoke very seriously, his voice deeper than usual. "I really enjoy your company."

"Thanks, angel." Dean responded half lucid.

As the night wore on they somehow ended up telling each other all the things they liked about the other and favorite memories. Slowly they together until both men were sitting legs crossed and facing each other, only inches apart.

"You have such beautiful lips." Cas nearly moaned causing Dean to blush furiously. He stuttered some kind of thanks. Sam had heard enough, he really thought they were about to go at it right there on the couch. He stood announced he was leaving and marched toward the front door. Cas and Dean only half acknowledged Sam's exit. They completely ignored Gabriel leaving.

Dean was really out of it, his thoughts were stilted and broken up. Somehow he ended up thinking about Cas' wings. Reaching for another brownie he spoke.

"Cas, what do your wings feel like?"

Cas was a little unsure how to answer.

"Soft, and warm... they feel like home." Cas spoke quietly. "I want to wrap you in them."

"I'd like that, angel." Dean answered.

"Why do you call me that? I know I'm an angel, so do you... Why call me that? I don't call you human."

"I...I don't know...It's just a nickname... you don't have to be an angel to be called one. I dunno...I…its fitting." Now Dean was thinking about it. 'When did he start calling Cas angel? Why did he do it?'

Cas shifted, resting his head on the back of the couch. After finishing the brownie Dean moved slowly to the kitchen for water. His mouth was so dry it was becoming harder to talk. When he returned to the living room Cas was nearly asleep. Dean sat down next to him. Cas shifted on the couch and his head came to rest on Dean's shoulder. Both men fell asleep that way. Throughout the night they shifted until Dean was curled up with an angel laying over him.

Gabriel quietly followed. Sam wasn't nearly as goofy as the two on the couch but he was by no means sober. Gabriel however was. Once Sam was outside he wasn't sure where to go. Sam jumped when Gabriel palmed his ass. Spinning around he nearly fell on his recently violated ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sam yelled.

Gabriel stood before him, smirking. Sam shoved him.

"Oh, big tough man." Gabe purred.

When Gabriel wasn't torturing Sam by killing his brother he was hitting on him. Sam had never expressed any interest in him, or any other man. But now that Sam was a little bit off he could see why people would find the trickster attractive. He had a gorgeous smile, was witty, and could be fun to be around.

Sam huffed and walked away from the angel. He was headed to town. It was a bit of a walk but he wasn't sure he should be driving. Gabriel followed half a step behind.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked sucking on a lollipop.

"Bar." Sam's terse tone had returned.

"Aww, Samsquatch sounds a bit grumpy." He teased. Sam whirled on the angel and shoved him against the nearest tree.

"What do you want from me?!" Sam yelled. "You're always messing with me then you flirt? What the hell is that?"

"Maybe I just like to have some fun that's all."

Sam pushed himself away and kept on walking. Gabriel jogged to catch up after dusting himself off. He grabbed Sam but the arm and a second later they were sitting at a bar. Sam looked around confused. He had no idea how Gabriel did that. He had just enough of the special brownies to forget the man was an angel.

"How the hell?"

Gabriel pointed at himself "Hellloooo, Trickster..." With a roll of his eyes he added "Well arch angel really but same thing."

Sam's brain took a couple minutes to process things. Finally is dawned on him. He looked down at Gabriel eyes wide.

"You're why everyone acting funny. You spiked the brownies! They weren't to be a good guest, it was a prank."

Hands raised "You caught me. I figured I'd help everyone loosen up or that would've been the tensest New Year's party everrr."

Sam frustration boiled over. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to kiss the angel or slug him. But looking at his pretty lips he decided maybe later he'd try out the first option. That was after a lot of alcohol though. Sam signaled to the bartender for two drinks. He needed something strong to get through the rest of this night and forget his brother's sappiness.

After the first drink mixed with the weed in his system Sam was much more relaxed, even flirted back when Gabriel hit on him. More than once the angel touched his hips or thigh. Sam never once flinched away or tried to hit him. It actually felt kina nice. In between the flirting they filled each other in on what they had been doing.

"When Luci killed me I knew I couldn't pop back up any time soon. So I hid out on a tropical island. Not much in the way of company but I survived. Cassie knew the plan and how to contact me. So when he did this time I decided it was time to come out of hiding…Time for a little more fun." He squeezed Sam's upper thigh to emphasize his point. "I figured what's a party without a party favor and a little trickery." He laughed and his eyes sparkled. Sam was mesmerized by them. "Besides our brothers could use a little push in the right direction."

Sam signaled the bartender for a refill, then rested his hand on the back of Gabriel's neck. It was an unexpected move from the taller man. When the bartender set down the drinks Sam gulped his down before turning to Gabriel, scooting in closer. Sam chewed on his lip, contemplating his next move. Thoughts of the angel in bed swirled around in his mind but were their brothers still awake and goofy as fuck? Seeing them would pull him back down to earth and he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Fuck it" Sam muttered and pulled the angel to him. Their lips met and Sam's whole body relaxed. It felt kind of like home. Why was he so resistant for all those years? Gabriel's hands floated up to Sam's jaw tilting his head to one side. They kept kissing at the bar until patrons started whistling and yelling. Sam pulled away from the angel, eyes hazy. He ran a hand through his hair thinking about their next move. He threw a few bills on the bar grabbed the angel by his hand and moved swiftly to the front door.

Once outside Sam spun and pinned the angel to the brick wall. His arms formed a cage on either side of Gabriel's face. Sam had to bend down quite a bit to kiss the angel. He enjoyed they height difference and the feel of another hard male body against his own. Gabriel gripped Sam by the hips pulling their lower bodies together. Sam kissed the angel in a sloppy open mouth kiss. When they broke apart Sam was panting. Looking down into Gabriel's eyes he spoke.

"Take me home. Now."

Gabriel obeyed immediately. They were in Sam room, door slammed shut. No regard for if their brothers heard them tonight. In seconds Sam was pulling at Gabriel's clothes. The angel offered to magic them away but Sam wouldn't allow it. What was the fun in that?

First to go was the angel's canvas coat and button up shirt. He wore nothing underneath it. Sam stopped to admire the shirtless man before him. He had never before looked at a man like this. Sam ran his hands over his shoulders pecs abs before stopping at his hip bones. Gripping tightly enough to leave bruises Sam's hands slid down to the fly of Gabriel's pants. Sam hesitated slightly. This was such new territory. Gabriel placed his hands over Sam's. Sam looked into the angels face. The soft smile he found there reassured him. Sam shoved the angel back until he had he was flat against the wall. They kissed, devouring each other's lips and tongue. The kiss was hard and rough. Sam held Gabe's jaw with one hand positioning him just the way he wanted.

Gabriel hands moved down to Sam belt. In seconds the belt was gone and Sam's button and fly were undone. On their own his jeans began sliding down his hips. The angel helped them the rest of the way down his legs. They broke apart long enough for Sam to untangle his legs from his jeans. Gabriel still wore his pants. Sam easily picked Gabe up, wrapping the angel's legs around his slender waist. The smaller man gripped the larger man's shoulders tightly. He wasn't used to not being in control of his own movements.

"Kiss me." Sam ordered. The angel obeyed. Sam walked backwards a few steps, sitting roughly on the bed once his knees backed up against it. Gabriel moaned in surprised. The way he was straddling Sam's lap he could feel exactly how hard Sam was. He couldn't help himself he had to get out of his pants! Next thing Sam knew he had a naked angel in his lap.

"Just couldn't wait?" Sam smirked. Without waiting for an answer he wrapped his large hand around the angel's cock. Gabriel moaned and shifted in Sam's lap. He managed to move just right to grind against Sam's own cock. Sam continued jerking the angel off until he was unable to stop himself from squirming.

Suddenly Sam shifted and threw Gabriel onto the bed. Gabriel gasped as he landed on his back. Sam loomed over him momentarily before moving down the bed. Sam wrapped his lips around the angel's swollen head. Gabriel's back arched off the bed. Sam's head bobbed up and down as his lips slid along the angel's dick. It was sloppy and needy. Gabriel grabbed Sam by the hair to stop him.

"Gonna….come..." Gabriel gasped out. Sam gripped his own dick in a firm hold.

"Roll over." He spoke quietly but the words were brimming with power. Gabriel complied, moving to his hands and knees. Sam sucked two of his fingers into his mouth before pressing them against Gabriel's tight hole. Gabe moaned and gripped the sheets tightly.

"Shit, Sam…Fuck me." Gabriel wanted it now. Sam ignored the angel's words and fingered him slowly. After a few minutes of begging and moaning Sam couldn't hold himself back any more. Pulling his fingers free of Gabriel he spit in his hand slicking himself up before filling the angel back up. Sam pressed himself against Gabriel's hole slowly. The muscles finally swallowed the intrusion.

"Ohhh...fuck." Sam shuddered. Moving slowly at first he fucked himself into the angel's ass. Picking up his pace, the sound of flesh slapping together could be heard all the way down the hall. No one noticed though, Dean and Cas were long asleep on the couch.

Both men were drenched in sweat. Sam's hair clung to his face and neck. Sam pulled out. Gabriel looked back at him the question on his face.

"Ride me." The words sent Gabriel into motion, he moved to make room for Sam's long frame to stretch out. He absolutely loved being dominated by someone but it was even better with that someone was the man he lusted after for so long. Gabriel crouched over Sam searching for the right angle to impale himself. Once he was situated he sunk down all the way on Sam's cock. Both men moaned in ecstasy. Gabriel had one hand on the bed steadying himself and the other had wrapped around his own cock. Sam watched as the angel rode him and stroked himself. It wasn't long before Sam could feel the orgasm building. All his nerves tensed, toes and fingers curled up, hips shifting up on their own. Sam's moans grew in volume.

"Guhh…gonna…." Sam couldn't get the rest of the words out before he was coming hard filling the angel. Gabriel slowed his pace but kept riding Sam until his own orgasm hit. Come flew in an arc landing across Sam's chest and on his chin.

Both brothers and Castiel woke up the next morning feeling hungover and still a little bit high. When Dean tried to move he realized he was pinned under the angel's weight.

"What the—Cas?" Dean sounded groggy. The words roused him from his sleep. Slowly he sat up freeing Dean. After drinking all night the night before he headed straight to the bathroom. As Dean was walking past his brother's room the door opened and a nearly naked Gabriel emerged. Dean stopped in his track and did a double take.

"Morning Deano!" Gabriel chirped before heading in the same direction Dean had been going. Dean knocked and went into Sam's room.

"Looks like someone got…lucky." He leaned against the doorframe arms crossed. Sam was still in bed, most likely naked with a sheet covering from his hips to knees.

"Uhggg" Sam groaned and ran a hand through his messy hair. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Well I know what you did." Dean smirked.

"Shut up" Sam threw back with a half attempt at a bitchface. He was still feeling the effects of the special brownies. After thinking about the night before he remembered.

"The brownies! He spiked the damn brownies!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean was still fairly high and had no idea what Sam meant.

"Gabriel put weed in the brownies last night. That's why you were all lovey with Cas." Both brothers cringed a bit. Sam at the memory and Dean at not knowing what happened. "That's why I left…and then came home with him."

Just then the angel in question walked back in to the room.

"Well heeellllo." He greeted Sam, ignoring Dean this time.

"What the hell is your issue?" Sam asked. Dean was still too out of it to be upset about the brownies. Sam however was not.

"Whoa, relax." The angel held up his hands.

"No! You drugged us!"

"It was just a little pot, chill out. We had a good time right?"

Sam was livid! For the seconds time in 24 hours he wasn't sure if he wanted to hit or kiss the angel. He decided against both with his brother right there. It wasn't like it was the first time he had been drugged and yeah they did have a really good night. Sam's mind drifted back to the feel of being inside Gabriel.

"Ugh. Whatever." Sam huffed before taking off for a shower.

Gabriel turned his attention to Dean, a smirk on his face.

"So you two had some fun."

Dean quirked an eyebrow up.

"We talked and slept. Not all of us fuck on the first night." Dean threw back at him before heading to the bathroom.

In the living room, Cas was still on the couch nearly asleep again. He couldn't figure out why he was so tired. Angels nearly never needed sleep. It wasn't until Dean came back into the room and told him what Sam said that it sort of made sense. Cas didn't seem to care too much about the brownies, he just really wanted to sleep it off. Dean helped Cas to his room and into bed. Dean was about to leave the room for his own bed when a sleep clouded voice stopped him.

"Stay with me?" Cas asked.

"Sure, Cas." Dean stripped out of his jeans and climbed into bed.

 **Chapter Five – spring 2019**

Dean sat at bar somewhere in the Midwest. It was decorated with an assortment of animal skulls and skins. Dean silently prayed to Cas. He had been think about this ever since Christmas. He had to talk to Cas, let him know what was going on, but even thinking about it turned him into a nervous mess. He needed alcohol and space away from Sam for this. Even with a few beers in him Dean was still so nervous he completely lost what he was going to say as soon as he saw that Cas had walked in the door across the room. Cas placed himself on the barstool next to Dean. Dean finished the last half of his beer before speaking.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean. Where is Sam?" Cas looked around for him, hope bloomed that it was just the two of them in the fairly empty bar.

"He, uh, isn't here."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I just… wanted to talk to you."

Cas waited. Dean cleared his throat.

"Right so…Christmas."

"Yes?"

"I…" Dean shifted uncomfortably on the stool "I kissed you."

"I thought you didn't remember that night?"

"Well I don't mostly, it's hazy. But I remember that...I was scared alright?" Dean started to defend himself.

"Why were you scared? Dean, I love you. I wasn't going to be mad at you. I have wanted that for years."

"That right there. That's why I'm scared. The last angel…." He trailed off lost in thought. He still wasn't over what Balthazar had done to him. It was the biggest betrayal in his life. "The last time an angel said he loved me it was a lie." Emotion strained his voice. "I thought you might decide I wasn't what you wanted…or I'm not good enough for you…" Cas could almost see the rest of the thought in Dean's mind 'like I wasn't good enough for Balthazar.'

"I would never do that to you, Dean."

"But you have, Cas. You have lied to me." He held his hands up to stop Cas. "I know, I know it was for a good reason but you still lied. I trust you, but I'm still afraid."

Cas put his hand on Dean's leg, he wasn't sure what else he could do. His heart broke for himself and Dean.

"Cas….kiss me?" Dean's words came out meek.

The seraph wasn't sure he heard right.

"Please? I gotta figure this out. It's drivin' me insane!"

Cas leaned forward, one hand on Dean's leg the other on his jaw and softly kissed him. Deas was tense at first, unsure of himself but his body took over for him. His hands lifted to cup Cas' face lips parted slightly encouraging the kiss. Cas moved his lips slow and gently not wanting to spook Dean. When Cas pulled back a pink flush spread across Deans cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Cas searched Dean's eyes for any hint of pain or regret. He only saw want and fear.

"Did that help?"

"Yeah, Cas. It did." Dean's hands dropped back to his lap. He fidgeted with the wedding band he still wore. He pulled it off and held it up for Castiel to see.

"I don't even know why I still wear this. Maybe torture myself with the memories." He hesitated before setting it on the bar. "Time to move on." Dean was asking Cas for help but he couldn't make himself say the words. Cas picked up the ring and put it in his pocket.

Dean signaled to the bartender for two beers. Cas probably wouldn't drink it but Dean didn't want to feel like he was drinking alone anymore.

After their first official kiss in the bar, it became habit for Cas and Dean to talk at least once every day. When Cas was too busy with jobs from his angel superiors they talked on the phone. Mostly it was just to check in, make sure they were both okay and hadn't taken off somewhere. The conversations were a huge help to Deans insecurities.

After Balthazar and Cas had been missing and it resulted in the formers death, Dean needed to know where Cas was. Sometimes it was on mission's Dean felt he shouldn't be on but he tried not to stop him. It was hard. He wanted to protect Cas but just because he knew where to find the seraph didn't mean he had any right to interfere. If Cas needed help he would call.

During one of their calls Cas said he had something important to ask Dean.

"Well spit it out" Dean responded impatiently.

"I would like to ask in person." He sounded nervous. His nerves instantly set off alarm bells in Dean's head.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Dean." Cas reassured him.

"Alright. We're eatin' so pop in whenever."

Dean hadn't even hung up the phone before Cas appeared before him.

"Dean, Sam." Cas greeted them. His voice shook on Dean's name. He was very nervous and not at all used to the feeling. He didn't like it very much.

"Hey, Cas." Sam answered "You okay? You look a little jumpy."

"I'm fine, Sam. I just need to talk to Dean."

"Do you want me to go or…?" Sam pointed towards the corridor that lead to the dorms.

"Please." Cas nodded.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll just, uh be in my room." Sam grabbed his food and headed towards his bedroom. Cas paused and listened until he heard Sam's door shut. Dean looked at Cas expectantly.

"Well? Spit it out, Cas."

Cas sat down in the chair Sam had vacated across from Dean, his hands shaking slightly on the table in front of him.

"I want to ask you if you would like to go on a date…with me?" Cas sounded so unsure.

"Wow, Cas, don't sounds so excited." The sarcasm rolled off the words.

"I am not sure how this works. I have never been on a date or 'asked someone out.'" Cas put air quotes around the phrase. "I understand it is how humans build relationships but now that I am trying to put theory into action I am nervous."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, Cas. I'll go on a date with you."

Cas smiled wide with relief, excitement flowed through him.

"S0 what're we doin' on this date?" Dean asked. Saying the words made it feel even more real. Dean was going on a date for the first time years, with another freakin angel! Maybe he had an angel kink.

Castiel had absolutely no clue what to do on his date with Dean. Truthfully he hadn't expect him to say yes. He had prepared himself for Dean being pissed, or shutting him out again.

Who could help him? He couldn't ask his brothers or sisters. They wouldn't understand. Asking Sam would be too awkward. Cas finally had a handle on the concept and would rather avoid any awkwardness. It took about a week to come up with someone who could help him. He thought about it day and night. He needed someone who knew Dean well, knew their history, and jobs. Most of the people he came up with were dead and in heaven. Finally it dawned on Cas that he was an angel and that didn't really matter. It was frowned on to visit people in their heavens but it wasn't strictly forbidden so Cas decided he would go for it. But who in heaven could help him? Charlie! Brilliant idea, she knew Dean pretty well, she would be excited for them.

Without a word Cas disappeared in a ruffle of feathers. He had to find Charlie's heaven now. He wasn't quite sure if it would be under one of her assumed names or her birth name, Celeste. Cas decided to start with Charlie Bradbury because that was her most used name.

From the outside heaven looked like a bright white hallway with endless doors on either side. Each door had a name. There were dozens of Charlie Bradbury's. Cas sighed and set about finding Charlie, opening one door at a time. With each wrong door Cas became more frustrated. Finally one of the very last Charlie doors was the right one. Cas wasn't sure how long it had taken him to find her so once he greeted her, he excused himself.

Back on earth it was nearly 36 hours later. Cas immediately went to Dean, he was in a panic. Seeing the angel Dean let out a huge sigh, and dropped a hand on his shoulder.

"Cas, you're alive." Dean dragged the angel into a hug. Releasing him he barked "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I apologize, Dean. I was in heaven. Time isn't the same up there."

"What's goin on, why were you upstairs?"

"I assure you, I'm fine. I was looking for someone."

Dean waited and when Cas didn't offer any more of an explanation he asked.

"Well, who was it?"

Cas shifted on his feet. "I can't tell you right now."

"Why the hell not?!"

Cas looked at Sam, not sure how much Dean told him. A light blush spread across his face. "It's about our date."

Dean jumped as if shocked. Sam's jaw hung wide open.

"Wait, you two are goin on a date and you didn't tell me?!" Sam cut in.

"Dammit, Cas I hadn't told him yet!"

Dean turned to his brother who wore a goofy grin on his face.

"See this is why I didn't tell you! You'd make a big deal outta it."

"Sam huffed "It kinda is a big deal, Dean."

"Drop it, Sammy." Dean's tone went low.

Sam just smirked at his big brother and when Dean turned around he gave Cas a thumbs up. Cas beamed at Sam's approval. He knew Sam loved his brother in law but he was not sure how Sam would react to Cas and Dean being together.

"I have to go back upstairs. I haven't found what I was looking for yet. If you need me just call." Cas spoke to Dean. Before he left, Cas placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. That was unexpected! Dean's cheeks flamed and Sam awkwardly avoided looking at the pair until Castiel had left.

Back in heaven Cas knew exactly where he was going this time. He made his way to Charlie's heaven quickly. Opening the door she greeted him

"What's up bitches?..Or is it bitch since there's only one of you?" pondering out loud.

"I believe neither is correct since I am not a female dog." Cas said, head tilted in his typical serious manner.

"Whatever, just hug me."

Cas did as she asked. After releasing her, Castiel looked around at his surroundings. Charlie's heaven was made up of every gaming console ever made, every game ever created, and beautiful women everywhere. The walls were covered in posters ranging from harry potter (the books and movies) to the hunger games and even the supernatural series. The space in between the posters was lined with overflowing bookshelves. The entire space screamed Charlie's name. It was like any geeks paradise.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" Charlie asked as she walked away from Cas before spinning back to face him arms flying wide.

Cas blushed immediately. He knew Charlie would be thrilled for them but it was still so new to Cas.

"I asked Dean on a date and I don't know what we should do." The entire time Cas looked down at his hands.

Charlie shrieked jumping up and down. Cas cringed at the noise. Even his angel ears couldn't deal with that sound for long.

"Finally!" She punched the angel in the arm. "That's awesome!"

"If it's so 'awesome' why are you hitting me?"

"It exciting. Don't sound so down about it. But it took you long enough to ask him!"

Cas was exasperated. "I don't know what to do. I've never been on a date. I've seen plenty but that is not the same thing."

"Well, do something Dean enjoys."

Cas frowned "Dean likes to hunt."

"No. that's his job you can't take him on a date to work!"

Cas thought some more.

"Drinking?"

Charlie laughed "Dean already does that every day."

"So it can't be something he does a lot?"

"It can be, but where's the romance in that?"

"So romance, not every day, and something he likes…" Cas thought out loud as he walked around. Head tilted and a very serious look on his face Cas finally spoke again "Dean likes pie."

"That's perfect!" Charlie exclaimed. "Make him a pie."

"I don't know how to make a pie." Cas' brow furrowed.

"So learn! You're an angel, it shouldn't be too hard." Charlie beamed at Cas. It seemed like she was more excited than Cas was.

"Okay. Pie." Cas nodded.

"Oh and a movie so you can cuddle up on the couch! Sam can't be there either."

This was getting more complicated. "Why?" Cas asked her.

"Because then it's not a date! It's a…I don't know family night."

He didn't understand.

"No romance." That was as simple as she could make it.

"Of course. Thank you, Charlie."

"No problem, dude!" Charlie grabbed Cas in another hug. Before letting go she made him promise to bring Dean up for a visit after their date. She couldn't wait to hear how it went. Cas agreed.

After talking to Charlie, Cas went straight to a bakery nearby to the bunker. Sam would sometimes stop there for pie on a grocery run if he didn't forget it. Dean always seemed to enjoy their pie...well he enjoyed all pie really but this was the one bakery that Cas knew of. Standing in the back alley he made a quick call to Dean. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone for.

"What's the word, Cas?" Dean answered the call.

Even though Dean had used this phrase before it still confused Cas.

"Dean."

"Everything okay, man?" Dean asked. Cas didn't respond the way he usually did, Dean became concerned.

"Yes. Fine. I just wanted to assure you I made it back downstairs safely."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, angel."

Again Cas was confused but he didn't bother asking. They talked a few more minutes, Dean pestering Cas about who he was talking to about their date. He was curious and anxious. Cas promised to show him after they had their date. Dean sulkily agreed and let it go.

After ending the call, the angel entered the bakery. He was greeted by a plump woman with a shock of wild red hair and bright green eyes that sparkled. She was about a foot shorter than Cas was. Her name tag read Ruth. It matched the calligraphy name on the shops front window.

"Hi, there." She chirped at Cas. "What can I do for you?"

"I um, I need to learn how to bake a pie." Cas shifted on his feet. "Could you show me?" It was very unusual for the angel to ask a human to teach him. He knew it could be learned from a book or show but it was better to learn by practice.

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to let customers in the kitchen..." She told him.

Cas looked very disappointed. It pulled at the woman's heart.

"But if you would come help me once a week, I could say you're an apprentice. Would that be doable for you?"

Castiel's heart leapt at the idea.

"Yes, of course. Could we start today?"

"Well you sure are in a hurry!"

"Yes, I have a date and I need to make a pie."

"Oh, well in that case what are we waiting for?" She pointed to a door behind her. "The kitchen is right through there. Go on in and wash your hands, I'll be right there."

Cas nodded and nearly ran to the kitchen. After washing his hands he waited for the woman. She appeared through the door about five minutes later.

"You should take your coat and jacket off. This could get a bit messy."

"Of course." Cas removed the layers, and exchanged them for an apron from a hook behind the door.

She began directing Cas around the kitchen to gather all the ingredients. Once all the ingredients were out on the island in front of them, they started with the crust. Ruth talked Cas through mixing the shortening into the flour and salt and then adding a bit of water. Once the crust was mixed Cas pressed it into the pie tin. Next they cut up apples and coated them in the sugar and cinnamon mix, placing them in the pie tin. Cas placed the top crust on and set the pie in the oven. Now all that was left was cleanup and the wait. Cas looked at the mess before him.

"I think you're wearing more ingredients than made it into the pie!" Ruth laughed.

"Is it usually this messy to make pie?" Cas asked her.

"No, not usually. It will get easier."

"Now what?" Cas asked.

"Clean up!" Ruth was back in business mode. "Bring all the dirty dishes over here. Ill wash, you dry." Cas followed her orders. As the washed and dried the dishes she began asking questions. She thought it was adorable he wanted to learn how to make for someone. It was obvious that he really cared about that person.

"So who is this person you want to bake for?"

"Dean." Cas' voice was dreamy.

She suddenly realized she had not asked the man his name yet.

"I'm sorry how rude of me! I didn't even ask your name!"

"My name is Castiel."

"Oh, my. That is an interesting one. You're named after the angel of Thursdays!"

"Yes, I am." Cas stopped himself before telling her he was that angel, not named after him. She wouldn't take it well.

"And as you may have guessed my name is Ruth." She smiled wide. "So who is this Dean?"

Cas had no idea where to start. Dean was so much more than a man to Cas. He opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what he would say.

"I love him. He was with my brother and my brother…left him. I didn't tell him why he left even though I knew. I made a huge mistake and betrayed him, this is my second chance. I have to make this right. If I lose him again I won't survive it."

Ruth could sense the sincerity in her new friend's words. She peppered Cas with more questions about Dean, what he looked like, his family, his job. Ruth's new intern answered all of her questions as honestly as he could. When she asked about his job Cas simply told her he worked for a family business helping people who were in bad situations. She was curious but did not want to push for too much information.

They chatted away the 45 minutes it took for the pie to bake. Ruth took the steaming pie out of the oven and put in on the cooling rack.

"Would you like to take the rest home with you?" Ruth asked?

"The rest?" Cas asked.

"Well we have to taste it, silly! That's the whole point of baking it!"

"Oh." Cas hadn't even thought of that. He didn't eat, there was no point. It all tasted like molecules to him.

Once the pie had cooled some Ruth cut two pieces and put them on plates. They ate the pie sitting at the island where they made it. Even though he couldn't actually taste it Cas ate his piece and took pride in what he had made. Cas cleared the dishes away and Ruth boxed the pie and handed it over to Cas.

"Thank you for teaching me. Dean is going to be very happy."

"You're welcome. I'll see you next week?"

"Yes. I look forward to it." Cas smiled.

As soon as he was around the corner he vanished. Cas went straight to Dean's room. He could sense the room was empty. He scribbled a note on a scrap of paper, leaving it top of the pie on the desk. Making sure he was still not around Cas walked to his own room. It was set up the same as all the other dorm style rooms with a single bed, desk, and dresser. Cas had placed a TV on the desk angled towards the bed, He didn't sleep but he found he bed to be very comfortable for his binge watching sessions. Right now he was in the middle of rewatching Dr. Who. Cas set Netflix to play and lay back on his bed. Only a few minutes into the episode he was so engrossed he didn't sense Dean's presence. He rushed into Cas' room and tackled the angel.

"Oof" The air was pushed out of his lungs. Before Cas could ask what that was for a set of lips crashed into his own. After the initial roughness the kiss softened. When Dean pulled away they were both a bit breathless.

"Thank you…for the pie." Dean said after regaining the ability to think. Cas seemed to have a very strong effect on Deans thought process. Little did Dean know he had the same effect on his angel.

Dean made no attempt to move away. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean.

"Cas, I uh…I want more..." Dean nearly whispered. His voice didn't seem to want to work. He wanted Cas but he was so nervous.

"Anything for you, Dean." Cas said reverently. Dean still didn't see how far Castiel would go for him and what he would sacrifice. Dean shifted, pressing his hips into Cas' side. Dean was already hard. Cas was shocked.

"Can I?" Cas asked placing his hand on Dean's hip.

A small nod from Dean and Cas slid his hand over the bulge in Dean's pants. Dean's eyes slipped shut, both men moaned. Cas kept moving his hand back and forth, Dean stayed stone still, a bit anxious since it had been a while since he was with a man. Sure he had been with women after Balthazar but to him it was an entirely different experience. Cas kept his eyes on Dean's face searching for any sign he should stop. He didn't see any so he kept moving his hand at a slow pace.

Cas shifted them so Dean was laying on his back and Cas on his side next to him. It was easier for Cas to move in this position. Dean gripped Cas' arm stopping his movement.

"I…I can't." He sounded fearful. Cas nodded.

"We don't have to, Dean. It can wait." A small smile.

"Can we just make out for a bit?"

Cas smiled even bigger and leaned down to Deans lips. Dean moved his hand from Cas' arm to the back of his neck pulling him into the kiss. Dean might not be ready for anything else but he loved kissing this angel. Almost immediately Dean parted his lip and slid his tongue along Cas' lips. The angel answered with a swipe of his own tongue. Dean pushed back against it, his tongue in the angel's mouth now. They moved back and forth, tongues writhing against each other, trying to explore as much of each other as they could. When they broke apart several minutes later they were both panting and grabbing at the other man.

"So did you learn that from the pizza man?" Dean asked with a smirk on his lips.

Dean curled into Cas' side to watch TV. It wasn't long before he fell asleep that way.

The next morning Dean awoke, still curled up in his angels bed. Cas was missing but the bed was still warm so he couldn't have been gone long. Dean got up and wandered back to his own room for clean clothes before heading for a shower.

After his shower, he ran into his brother leaving his own room.

"Mornin' Sammy!"

"You're cheerful today." Sam commented.

"Had a good night."

Sam cringed "Dude, no details."

"Aw, Sammy.-"

"Bye!" Sam started walking away at a fast pace.

"Sammy, wait. Where ya goin?" Dean jogged to catch up with his retreating brother.

"I'm gonna go look for a case at the library." Sam never stopped moving.

"Happy hunting!" Dean called after him and turned into his own room.

Cas wandered up and down the aisles of the grocery store. He was trying to find all the ingredients for apple pie. The setup made no sense to him. He had not anticipated this much trouble. About an hour later he finally had everything he needed, Sam had already agreed to vacate the bunker for the day. Now all he had to do was get Dean to give him an uninterrupted hour in the kitchen.

Cas had actually driven to the store. It would be easier to transport everything he bought and some days he really enjoyed going for a drive. Back at the bunker he made sure Dean wasn't near the kitchen before flying all the bags in. After depositing all the grocery bags in the kitchen Cas ran into Dean just outside his room.

"Hey, Cas where'd you go?"

"I went for a drive."

"I'm about to head out. Cravin' Chinese. Need anything while I'm out?"

"Can you pick up a movie?" Cas requested.

"Sure, anything specific?"

"No. Whatever you like."

"Alright I'll be back later." Dean pecked Cas on the lips before heading towards the garage where he kept Baby. He was very curious what Cas was up to. He was being kind of shady about their plans. Cas moved quickly down the hall. Instead of going into his own room he stopped short and went to Dean's room. Since no one was home he didn't bother to shut the door as he stripped down to his white linen boxers. After carefully digging through Deans dresser Cas selected an old pair of jeans and worn out t-shirt from Dean's dresser. Once changed Cas padded back to the kitchen barefoot.

He set about doing everything as Ruth had shown him. It was slightly less messy this time. Cas still ended up with a streak of flour across his forehead. He had just put the pie in the oven when he heard Dean coming back in from the garage. Cas rushed out to greet Dean and keep him out of the kitchen.

As soon as he spotted Cas, Dean burst out laughing. Brows furrowed Cas asked

"What is so funny, Dean?"

Dean pointed to Cas then to his own forehead, laughter still bouncing off the walls. Cas swiped his hand against his forehead, it came away caked in flour. Hs face flushed and he rushed away to wash up. Dean headed for the living room with the movie and Chinese food. He intended to lounge on the couch with his angel and not move for the rest of the day.

Dean had been too busy laughing to notice what was under the apron. When Cas appeared in the doorway Dean froze. Cas was wearing his clothes. He looked amazing. Cas rarely wore less than three layers. Dean had finally been able to admit to himself that Cas was gorgeous but today it hit him all over again. Cas stood in the doorway as Dean studied him. The jeans hung low on his hips and dragged on the floor, an inch or two too long. Bare feet peaked out from beneath the denim. The t-shirt clung to his shoulders, stretched across his chest. Dean couldn't help but wonder if Cas was wearing his boxers as well. The thought jolted him back into reality. He motioned for Cas to join him on the couch. The movie was already set up, they just needed to press play.

Cas settled himself into place next to Dean, the pie and Chinese food all but forgotten. Dean draped his arm around his angel's shoulders. At first it felt a bit awkward. This was their first official date. Dean reached for the remote and pressed play. For once he hadn't picked an action packed thriller, wanting something light and funny today. He had picked Pride and Prejudice. Dean was all for the classics in movies as well as his music tastes.

Throughout the movie Cas was more interested in Dean's smile than what was happening in the story line. About 45 minutes later he leapt from the couch and darted toward the kitchen.

"My pie!"

Dean followed closely behind.

"What's wrong?!" He slid to a stop in the kitchen doorway just in time to watch a bent over Cas poke a fork into what was presumably the pie he yelled about and see it explode in his face! Cas yelled at the scorching apples and sugar mix landed on his skin. He was stunned. Bits of pie were littered all over his shirt and in his hair.

For the second time that night Dean busted out laughing at the angel. Cas turned toward the sound, unaware Dean had followed him. He was doubled over, face bright red and tears streaming down his face. Cas fixed him with a glare. It took several minutes for Dean to get his laugher under control. That whole time Cas stared at him, annoyed his pie was ruined and Dean wouldn't stop laughing at him.

"Dean, this isn't funny! My pie is ruined!" He sounded so upset about it. Dean straightened and walked over to Cas. After studying him for a moment Dean leaned over and licked some of the apple from Cas' cheek making his eyes go wide and jaw drop.

"Mmm, it isn't ruined. It just got some angel in it now." Dean grinned at Cas.

Cas looked at the pie tin he held. It was still fairly intact. The top had blown off but around the edges it was fine. Cas scooped some of the pie filling from the center and smeared it across Dean's face. After a second of shock, Dean's musical laughter returned. Cas was delighted he was able to make Dean laugh so genuinely. Dean ran a finger through the pie on his face and wiped it across the angel's lips. He could think of nothing better at the moment than eating pie from his angel's lips. Dean nibbled on Cas' lips making sure to get all the sticky pie filling from them. Cas was blown away by how incredibly sexy he found the whole thing. Once their lips were clean of the pie Dean pulled away.

"C'mon, let's go wash up." Dean held out a hand to him. Cas slid his hand into Deans. Their fingers intertwined, Dean tugged him towards the bathroom. With pie still smeared across his face the taller man hesitated just outside the bathroom. Cas tilted his head, a silent question. Dean answered by shoving the angel against the wall, mauling his mouth, exploring as much as he could reach with his own tongue. Cas gripped Deans hips, pulled them flush against each other. Dean snuck his fingers up under the hem of Cas' borrowed shirt exploring his hips and lower stomach. Cas sucked in his stomach at the touch. Dean pulled back, fearing he did something wrong. They both smiled shyly and released each other. Dean took a step back, running a hand through his hair.

"Why uh don't you grab a shower and I'll bring you some clean clothes?"

"Okay, Dean." Cas slipped away from the wall and began pulling his clothes off as he walked to the bathroom. Each article fell to the floor behind him, first the shirt then jeans and finally his boxers. Dean stood rooted to the spot watching and Cas moved away from him. His eyes gravitated to the angel's ass. Every inch of him looked amazing. Dean was mentally beating himself up for not being able to go any farther. Castiel was gorgeous what the hell was wrong with him?

In the bathroom Cas turned to shut the door, completely oblivious to the man watching his every move. Dean caught a glimpse of Cas' dick before the door shut. Holy shit, he's huge! Dean thought. His mouth watered slightly at the idea of taking Cas down his throat. The running water snapped Dean out of his dirty daydreams. Adjusting himself, he moved towards his own room. He wanted to see Cas in his clothes again. With fresh clothes in hand he entered the bathroom. He intended to leave them on the countertop but again he was mesmerized by the naked angel. He couldn't help but watch the steaming water run down his back and legs. This time it was a voice that pulled him from his reverie.

"Dean, Could you hand me a towel?"

Dean's whole body jerked.

"Uh sure Cas." Dean pulled the towel from the rack and passed it to Cas as he opened the glass doors. Dean got a full frontal view of the angel that time. His eyes wandered down his chest to his hips and beyond. Cas was still hard.

"Shit" Dean muttered.

"Dean, are you alright?" Eyebrows drawn together. Dean's brain made a lazy observation that he seemed to do that a lot when it came to Dean.

"Uh yeah Cas. Fine. Frustrated that's all."

"With me?"

"WH—no. With myself. God I want you so bad!" Dean started to pace the bathroom, hands on his hips. "I can't get past this shit and all I want is to be with you."

Cas finished wrapping the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. Still dripping wet he pulled Dean down to him in a hug. He knew by now that humans used hugs to show affection and comfort each other. After a moment Dean broke the hug. He was smiling.

"Thanks, Cas but you gotta get dressed now."

"Okay." Cas agreed.

"I'll be on the couch when you're done."

Dean retreated before Cas could answer. On his way back to the couch he made a detour into the kitchen for what was left of the poor pie. It was a few minutes before Cas returned to the living room. He looked just as good in Dean's clothes as he had earlier, only now he looked like he had wet sex hair. Dean loved it and secretly hoped one day he would be able to do that to his angel.

Dean was sprawled out on the couch with a mostly empty pie tin in front of him. When Cas entered the room, he shifted his legs apart to make room. Cas crawled onto the couch curling himself between Dean's legs, using his stomach as a pillow. Dean pressed play on the remote, this time it was the walking dead. His other hand rested on Cas' sternum. Cas wound his fingers between Deans.

A few minutes into the episode Dean spoke.

"I gotta know, man. Who did you go to heaven to see? It's killin me!"

"I saw Charlie." Cas answered.

"Charlie?! How is she? Does she look okay?" Dean's protective instincts kicked in. She was like a sister and he knew heaven was far from perfect or safe sometimes.

"She is fine Dean. Very happy."

Dean relaxed as soon as Cas spoke.

"So why did you go see her?"

"I wasn't sure what to do on a date. She helped me."

"Was the pie her idea?"

"No. she told me to do something you enjoy that wasn't work or an everyday thing and I know how much you love pie."

Dean smiled, he really did love pie. It was the perfect plan for their date. And it blowing up in Cas' face was frickin hilarious!

"Damn, I miss her. I wish she could've been around for my we—" Dean ended the thought abruptly. He was trying his best to forget Balthazar and their lie of a marriage.

Cas could sense the pain in Dean. He reached up and ran a finger along his jaw.

"Dean, stop blaming yourself."

Dean grunted. He really didn't want to talk about it, especially not now. Cas changed the subject.

"Charlie wants to see you. She made me promise to bring you with me next time."

"You can do that?!"

"Of course I can. I'm an angel." Cas answered seriously, as if Dean didn't already know that. He wasn't entirely sure how well the other angels would take it but Dean had fought so hard all his life to do the right thing Cas would do this for him no matter what.

"Dude, we gotta go!" Dean excitement made him seem like a child. Cas loved it.

"Tomorrow." Cas told him.

Dean could barely wait. It had been so long since she was killed. He never thought he would see her ever again.

"So when did you learn to make pie?"

"Two days ago, the woman who owns the bakery in town taught me. I work for her now." Cas beamed with pride that he had an actual human job now.

They fell into a comfortable silence and watched the show. Dean ran a lazy hand through the angel's hair. Eventually Dean fell asleep with Cas still curled in his lap.

 **Chapter Six**

As it turned out they didn't have a chance to go see Charlie the next day. Sam burst in early in the morning.

"Hey, Wake up! I found a case. We gotta go!"

Cas was awake, as an angel he didn't really need the sleep. He was just so comfortable and happy he zoned out. At the sound of Sam's voice he twitched and the movement woke Dean. Rubbing sleep tinged eyes, Dean looked around for his brother.

"Dude, coffee first, then work." Dean mumbled. Cas was already on his way to the kitchen to start the coffee. While coffee brewed Sam explained the case. It was a weird one even for them. Children were disappearing for two or three days before turning up wandering in the woods miles away. They were all unharmed except for the loss of their eye sight.

"Wait so they're perfectly fine except they've gone blind?" Dean asked

"Yep."

"Hmm. That's a new one. Any idea what the hell were looking for?"

"Not yet." Sam pulled out a stack of print outs from the library. "I can't find anything about the creature except this happens every 30 years or so." Shuffling through the papers he handed some to Dean.

Going through the pages, they didn't find anything helpful.

"I guess we better go check it out." Sam sighed and stood.

"Meet ya in the garage in ten." Dean said heading toward his room with Sam trailing behind him. Both brothers needed to pack a few things before they left. Sam followed Dean down the halls and they split up when they reached their respective rooms.

Cas, having nothing to pack, headed directly to the car. He enjoyed the road trips with the boys. Fifteen minutes later they were packed and backing out of the garage. Dean already had the music cranked. Sam rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long ride if Dean insisted on blasting that crap the whole time.

It was a week later, after solving the case and making their way back to the bunker before Cas could take Dean to see Charlie. Sam was a little pissed he couldn't go but he really didn't need to hear the details of their night together. Anyway Cas said he would take Sam next time. Sam wasn't so sure it was a good idea for any of them to frequent heaven not with how strained relationships had been since they discovered angels even existed. Sam knew no matter what he said his brother was too stubborn to stop him without physical force and Cas was so devoted to him that they were going.

"Relax, Sammy. I'll be fine. I got my guardian angel with me." Dean shot a smirk at Cas making him blush. It was becoming a habit to call him his angel.

Sam huffed "Yeah but how many angels are up there?" he gestured over his head.

"I assure you your brother will return home intact." Cas chimed in.

"Better be."

With that Cas took Deans hand and the pair vanished. It was very rare for Cas to transport Dean this way, usually only in emergencies. Dean's feet hit the floor in the heaven-hallway. He had been her before, to speak to Bobby. It looked exactly the same just different names on the door. He looked down the hall.

"How the hell do we know which one is our Charlie?" He asked Cas.

Cas walked a few steps down the hall and opened a door seemingly at random. But it wasn't random at all, he knew where he was going. Charlie bounced over to the door and threw her arms around the angel.

"Cas, you're back!"

"Of course, I said I would be."

"Well, yeah but the other angels aren't happy with you. I thought you would stay away."

It was then that she spotted Dean behind Cas.

"DEAN!" she yelled and launched herself at him. She nearly knocked him off balance. He stumbled back a couple steps to avoid falling over. After releasing each other Charlie punched Dean in the arm. He grabbed it in mock pain and confusion.

"What the hell?!"

"I told you he was dreamy and to go for it! You were too damn stubborn!"

"Yeah yeah. But we are now...so quit beatin on me, bitch!"

"Jerk." Charlie answered back immediately. Dean gave her a strange look. She shrugged. "What? I was around you and Sam enough to pick up some habits." Charlie laughed and clapped. "C'mon dudes, you don't have to stand." She gestured at a couch in front of the massive TV. Dean looked around. He didn't expect to see any of this stuff in heaven but if it was there it would surely be in Charlie's heaven.

"You're so cute together!" She was fangirling over them as they sat next to each other, legs brushing. Cas didn't see it and Dean had no idea how to take that. "So how did your first date go?"

"Wow, you really just went for it." Dean laughed nervously.

"Well, spit it out!"

"It was good." Dean started to blush.

"Details, man!" Charlie was bouncing with excitement in her own chair. She was always a very energetic person.

"I made him a pie." Cas chimed in. "It, well it didn't go as planned." Dean laughed at the memory.

"It blew up in his face." Dean snickered. Cas shot him an annoyed look.

"I forgot about it in the oven and it blew up when I poked it." Cas admitted.

"Heheh what had you so distracted?" She asked, a knowing look in her eye. Dean's face was set aflame. She really was the sister he never wanted. "Seriously, I need the deets!"

"Pie blew up, I ate the pie, we watched Netflix, we slept on the couch. Satisfied?" Dean sounded more annoyed that he actually was, he just wasn't used to being the one teased. Usually he did the teasing and directed it at Sam.

"Very." She smiled wide at them.

They chatted a bit more, about Sam, cases they had been on. Eventually they made it to Dean's marriage. Charlie had no idea he had been married. She got up and punched him in the arm again.

"What was that for?!"

"You married the wrong angel doofus!"

Dean grumbled something under his breath. It sounded like 'no shit'. After Charlie was all caught up on the basics of the situation Dean was getting anxious. His leg began bouncing. He hated talking about it and wasn't sure how long they had been there. Noticing his nerves, Cas put a hand on his thigh and told Charlie they had to go but would try to come visit again. Charlie hugged them both at once.

"Love you, dudes. Tell Sam I said what's up. And next time you come back it better be to invite me to your wedding!" She laughed as she released them. Cas took Deans hand and seconds later they were back in the bunker.

Sam started pacing the moment they left. He had too much nervous energy to sit still or work on a hunt. He kept pacing until his stomach grumbled at him. He made his way into the kitchen, He stopped short in the doorway.

"What the hell?" he said to the empty room.

The kitchen was a disaster from the pie escapade the week before. After it blew up in his face, Cas showered but forgot to clean up the mess on the floor, stove and walls. It was a mess to begin with but since they had been away all week it was even worse.

"Dammit." Sam went to get the cleaning supplies. If he couldn't sleep or work he might as well try to burn off the nervous energy by cleaning. He started with the counter where all the ingredients were left out. Most of it went in the trash. After it was cleared off Sam started scrubbing.

By the time he was done the kitchen stunk of bleach and Sam was feeling a bit woozy. He forgot why he started cleaning the kitchen to begin with. His clothes were clinging to him from sweat and chemicals. He peeled them off while walking through the bunker, dropped each item as he moved. He wandered around until he made it to the library. He was getting a bit tired and decided the table looked comfortable enough for a nap. Everything seemed a bit silly to him. Just as Sam was about to fall asleep he heard his brother yelling his name. It sounded garbled and far off. Dean and Cas must be back he thought but couldn't remember where they had gone.

"Sammy?" Dean kept yelling as he moved through the bunker. He made his way to the library. As soon as he saw his brothers face relief washed over him until he realized he was naked.

"Dude!" Dean groaned and looked away from his brother s bare body.

"What, Dee?" Sam's voice was a bit off.

"Pants dude! We eat on that table! C'mon man!"

Sam moved his hands down his chest to his belly button and finally his legs. He lifted his head.

"Dee, where did my pants go?" He sounded so confused.

"Sam, what did you do?" Dean was growing concerned at Sam's weird behavior. Sam had to think hard to answer his brother.

"Oh! I cleaned the kitchen. A pie monster made a mess!" He cackled at his own words.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.

The angel appeared in a flutter of wings.

"Watch him." Dean ordered pointing at his brother. Without any further explanation he ran through the bunker to the kitchen. As soon as he walked through the door he was assaulted by the distinct stench of bleach. He slapped a hand over his nose and mouth. As quick as he could Dean turned on the air vents and fan over the stove. The room was not safe to be in for a while.

When Dean returned to the library as Cas was trying to convince Sam to put his recently located pants back on.

"Why do I need pants? So uncomfortable."

"Cas why don't you just" a wave of Deans hands in front of him "magic some pants on him."

Cas blinked and Sam's lower half was clothed again.

"Whoaa! Magic powers, Cas." Sam's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

"Okay dopey, let's get you to bed." Dean said as he helped his drugged brother to his feet. Sam could barely hold himself up. With each arm thrown over his brother and Cas they managed to get Sam into bed and hopefully settled for the night. He really did not want to stay in bed. Cas set up Netflix while Dean tried to keep Sam from leaving the room.

Finally Sam was in bed, not trying to fight back. He was dozing off to How I Met Your Mother. Cas had just discovered the show and was hooked. Dean positioned himself in the desk chair right next to the door, if Sam tried to get up and wander off he would have to go through his brother first. Cas perched himself on the floor between Deans legs. He absentmindedly ran a hand through the angel's always messy hair. Cas moaned and relaxed into the touch.

Sometime after Sam fell asleep Cas must have moved Dean into his own room. He woke up with a crick in his neck, in his bed and not the chair he fell asleep in. The angel was nowhere in sight. Dean stood, stretched and made his way down the hall. He rounded the corner into his brothers room and was about to call his name. He stopped in the doorway. Cas was sitting at the head of the bed, Sam's head resting on his lap. His body was curled in on itself as if he was trying to make himself as small as he could. Cas had removed his two coats and loosened his tie.

Part of Dean absolutely loved this scene. He knew Cas would die to protect him or his brother. Dean was willing to lie down his own life for Sam, knowing Cas would too made him love the angel that much more.

The other side of Dean hated it. It was such an intimate position. All the insecurities that Balthazar's betrayal cemented came flooding back. His mind was a whirl of 'he doesn't love you. He's using you. This isn't gonna last.' Dean moved farther into the room making Cas stir on the bed and look up at the noise. He beamed up at the man. Dean smiled back but it was strained.

"He had a nightmare. I didn't want him to wake you." Cas explained.

The explanation calmed the storm that was raging in Dean's mind and made his heart burst with pride. He did his best to let go of the turmoil of his past relationships in that moment.

Cas gently lifted Sam's head from his lap and slid away. Sam stirred but didn't wake. Dean clung to the angel in a tight hug, he spoke into the crook of Cas' neck.

"Thank you, angel." Dean released Cas.

"What for….human?" Cas was confused by Dean's words but that wasn't uncommon.

"Y'know...for everything..." Dean rubbed a hand across the back for his neck and dropped it to his side. Words weren't his strong suit. Dean jerked his head towards the door before leaving the room. Sammy was sleeping pretty peacefully and he didn't want to wake his little brother.

Hours later Sam emerged from his room, hair standing up all over the place. He stumbled down the hall looking for Cas or Dean. He barely remembered the night before. He thought they had made it home from heaven but he wasn't so sure it was more than a dream. He started in the kitchen, made his way through the library bathroom and to both of their bedrooms. The longer he looked and saw no sign of the pair the more worried he got. They were not there but when Sam went back to his own room there was a note on his desk. It was in Dean's script. After reading it Sam breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. His brother had made it back in one piece. Now he was out with Cas. The note didn't say what so Sam assumed it wasn't hunt related.

Sam still felt like he was in a fog. Maybe a shower would help clear it up. He headed down the hall to the shared bathroom. Walking in the room, the fog in his brain definitely cleared but it was not from a hot shower. He walked in on his brother and Cas pressed up against each other. They weren't entirely nude but it was enough!

"Ahh!" Sam yelled and spun around away from them. He had already seen too much! The couple managed to break away from each other enough to see Sam in the doorway.

"Oh uh hey Sammy." Dean greeted his brother, voice clouded with lust. Sam walked away without answering, seeking out one of the other showers in the bunker.

Dean shrugged and pulled Cas' lips back to his on with a hand tangled in the back of his hair. They stayed that way, Cas pinning Dean to the wall, lips slanted and sealed together until Dean pressed a hand into Cas' chest.

"Shower. Wanna show you something." Dean choked out the words. He was so anxious to show Cas what he had done, maybe it would say what he was unable to put into words. Cas complied. In seconds both men were bare. Without saying anything Cas adjusted the water and stepped into the shower. Dean's eyes followed his every move. When Dean didn't follow a water logged head of raven hair peaked out to see what he was doing. Dean slowly moved to stand right in front of Cas. He wanted this, wanted even more but his head was making things more complicated than it needed to be. Cas could see the insecurity in his eyes. Cas squeezed Dean's hand assuringly.

After shedding the rest of his clothes and taking a deep breath Dean stepped into the shower with Cas. He positioned them so Cas had his back to the spray. The water dribbled over his shoulders and down his chest. Dean reached for soap and a cloth. Lathering the two together, he gently began gently washing the angel from his shoulders all the way down to his feet. When Dean reached Cas' groin he was so tempted to see how much of the angel he could fit in his mouth but that was not the plan for tonight. He pushed those thoughts away for now. When Cas' front side was completely soaped he turned around. Dean repeated the treatment on his back, ass, and legs.

After washing his partner, Dean intended to take a quick soldiers showed but Cas had other ideas. He ran his hands over every inch of Deans skin, worshiping, showing Dean he was worthy of love and so much more.

After they finally managed to dry off and get dressed; Dean in jeans, boots, and a plain tee, Cas in a borrowed pair of jeans and his own button up shirt untucked; Cas followed Dean down the hall past both their bedrooms. They kept on walking down the long hall and around the corner. Here there were more dorm room, similar to their own but much larger. Dean stopped in front of one, and waited. Cas opened the door and was amazed by what he found inside. It was a fairly large room. All along the walls were images of Cas fighting for and saving the brothers starting with their first meeting. Other images included dragging Dean out of hell, the hand print, purgatory, and other scenes from hunts. The images ended with Cas and Dean curled up on the exact couch that sat in the back corner of the room. In between the paintings were various warding symbols neatly carved into the cement walls. Cas was in awe of the artwork.

"Did you create those?" Cas asked.

"Some of them. I'm not great at it but I wanted to show you what I see." Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, blushing.

Across from the plush looking couch was a massive TV. New lights had been hung from the ceiling. In the opposite corner was a king size bed covered in black and white sheets and comforter. Partial walls blocked it off from the rest of the space. In the middle of the room sat a table similar to the ones in the bunker, a place for research or dinner. Dean's mind flashed over the fun possibilities it could have as well.

Cas had barely said a word since opening the door. Dean shifted from foot to foot, maybe it was too much. Toeing the floor he finally spoke.

"I, uh thought it would be nice to have a place just for us…no one else knows…Or you know it could be just your place if you needed some space…"

Cas turned in a slow circle taking it all in. His eyes landed on Dean as his words trailed off.

"I love you." Cas spoke softly. Dean's face blushed hard. He hadn't even considered saying those words since the betrayal. He had finally accepted he loved Cas but putting that into words was still too difficult. He could show it with actions much easier.

"I...I do, Cas. The words are too hard..." Dean felt as if he was letting the angel down. Cas simply smiled.

"Is there Netflix in here?"

"Whadya think this is? Of course there is." Cas beamed, curling up and binging with Dean was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do. They settled on the couch, Dean curled up with his back against Cas' chest. They decided on rewatching Stranger Things. As they watched they each made observations or jokes about how they could handle the case. At some point Dean was almost asleep, he mumbled something that sounded like 'my boyfriend'. Cas' whole body stiffened.

"Dean, what did you just say?" He asked as fear raced through his body.

"Want you, mine..." Dean mumbled back.

"Dean." Cas said more sternly.

"My boyfriend." Dean spoke with a smile.

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Haven't asked yet...scared..."

"Who are you going to ask?"

"Angel"

Cas shook Dean fully awake. Dean's hunter instincts kicked in. Completely aware of where he was he looked around, searching for the danger.

"Cas what's wrong?"

"You were talking in your sleep. You said boyfriend and angel. What did you mean?"

"Oh, shit." Dean swore under his breath. "I…uh... think I was dreaming of you."

Dean was scrambling for the courage to tell him the rest. Several moments of silence passed. Just as Dean tried to speak Cas spoke over him. With almost exact timing, they each blurted out

"Dean, I want you to be my boyfriend." Cas spoke as if he was afraid the words would leave him if he waited too long.

"Be my boyfriend?" Dean's voice could barely be heard but Cas heard it as if he shouted it from a mountain for all the world to hear. Dean could barely believe his ears. They stared as each other in shock.

"Well, shit whey people as who asked who what're we gonna say?" Dean resorted to his defense mechanism, grinning. Cas' face began to fall. Dean was saying no to him. His heart ached in his chest…Until Dean spoke again.

"Cas, I'm saying yes..."

Cas scrambled out from behind Dean and launched himself at his new boyfriend. Straddling his lap, lips crashed together, tongues pressed against each other, hands pulled at restrictive clothes. Dean's hands fought with Cas' buttons as the angels hands slid up under Dean's tee. When hands met skin it was like sparks flew. Each man became more frantic. Once Dean had all the buttons undone on Cas' shirt, he started pulling at the zipper of his jeans. He could think of nothing else but freeing him from the confines of his jeans. Dean wanted to feel Cas under his hands, make him moan and squirm. Cas yanked his shirt off and threw it with no regard to where it landed. When Dean started pushing Cas' jeans down his hips as best he could Cas caught both his wrists. Dean looked into Cas' face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Cas I'm sure….but just this okay? I'm not ready for more."

Cas nodded and released Dean's hands. They immediately began moving again pulling fabric down. Cas shifted his hips to assist in freeing his growing hardon from his boxers. As the fabric was finally moved away the angels member bobbed and twitched. Dean's eyes were glued. Slowly Dean moved his hand from where it rested on his boyfriend's hip to wrap around his cock. Cas moaned loud and his eyes rolled up under his eyelids. It was pure ecstasy. Dean slowly slid his hand from root to tip. Cas began breathing in short pants. Dean loved how responsive his new boyfriend was and they had barely even started.

Dean alternated between watching his hand where it was wrapped around his angel cock and his expressions. Every few strokes Dean changed pressure or technique. Cas threw his head back, not holding back any sounds. He had to let Dean know how amazing that felt. Cas thrust into Dean's hand, craving more. Dean stopped with his hand curled over the head, running his thumb over the slit. Cas shuddered at the new sensation, more moans ripped their way through him.

"Deaaan..." Cas moaned.

Dean let go, shifting positions. He has to taste Cas. It was all he could think of since seeing Cas in the shower earlier. Dean pushed on his boyfriend's chest, knocking him onto his back as he settled with his face just inches away from his boyfriends cock. Butterflies floated around in Dean's stomach the second he moved between the angels legs. He wanted this why did his body have to do this shit?! After a deep breath Dean gripped Cas' cock, he stroking him for a minute, pushing him closer to the edge before he wrapped his lips around the head. The angel's hips shot upwards towards Dean's mouth forcing himself further into his mouth. Cas threaded his hands into Dean hair as best he could, not pushing, just holding him close. Dean stilled for a moment, adjusting to the weight of the cock resting on his tongue. He ran his tongue over the tip, dipping into the slit and around the head. He found he enjoyed the taste of Cas, light and warm and wonderful.

Once comfortable, Dean swallowed more of Cas until his dick was flush against the back of his throat. Dean couldn't help himself, he moaned around hard flush. He forgot how much he enjoyed this. Slowly Dean began bobbing his head. Cas watched as his spit slick cock emerged from Deans pink swollen lips. Cas was mesmerized by the sight. He pressed down lightly on the back of Dean's head. His lips slid back down easily. Dean paused with his mouth completely full again. He was waiting for Cas to set the pace. He was close and Dean seemed to sense it. Cas tugged on his hair a bit more quickly this time. Cas kept up the pattern of tugging and pushing a bit faster each time until he was fucking Dean's mouth. Dean's breath came in quick short pants in between thrusts. Dean loved the feel of how out of control he made the angel. Dean shifted to his knees, sliding a hand between himself and the couch. His jeans were already unbuttoned. Dean pulled his own dick out and started jerking himself off at a quick pace.

"Dean" the seraph panted "Close." Dean pressed his hand over Cas' encouraging him to keep going. Cas started thrusting harder into Dean's mouth, his lower back rising completely off of the couch. His movements became erratic and uneven. Each thrust accompanied by a moan. Suddenly Cas shoved Dean's mouth down so far on his cock Dean gagged and tears sprang from his eyes. Cas held him there for a few seconds before Dean felt Cas pulse and come in the back of his throat. A strangled moan vibrated against Cas' cock causing a second eruption, triggering Deans own orgasm to splatter against the couch and Cas' pants. Cas was still semi hard when he slipped from of Dean's mouth.

Dean used what little energy he had left to discard his cum stained jeans and crawl to the other side of the couch. Cas followed suit removing his own pants and placing them with Dean's jeans. The couch was just wide enough for the two men to curl up against each other. This time Dean was the big spoon.

Dean and his angel slept straight through the rest of the day and most of the night. Cas awoke the next morning, shocked he had actually slept. Maybe sex wore him out enough to need it.

 **Chapter Seven - mid-summer on a Tuesday**

Cas had been working more and more with Ruth at her bakery. So far he had learned how to bake a few different kind of pies and other goodies. Dean was in pie heaven every time Cas came home with a new slice of the deliciousness. He had also learned how to work the register and keep track of the inventory. Right now they were trying out different brownie recipes trying to find one that would be as good as Gabriel brownies without the weed. Cas was very happy with his new job. He felt like he had a purpose and meaning in his life.

"Babe, if you keep bringin home pie every week I'm gonna get fat!" Dean joked.

"I guess we will just have to fuck the weight off." Cas responded making Dean choke on a mouthful of pie. Once Dean had managed to stop choking Cas pecked him on the lips before going to change out of his dirty clothes.

"Not a bad idea" Dean called after the retreating angel. Cas turned around raising his eyebrows suggestively before leaving the room. Dean dropped the fork and chased his boyfriend. Cas had already started to disrobe. His jackets and tie hung on the back of the chair. He was just about to take his shoes off when Dean burst through his door. Cas looked up at him, confused. He moved without thinking, crawling into the angels lap and kissing him. Dean's fingers wove their way into Cas' hair yanking to the side, deepening the kiss. Cas ran his hands up Dean's thighs to his waist holding tight. Dean tugged Cas away just enough to speak.

"I wanna take you up on that offer…" Dean blushed just thinking about getting fucked by another angel. It had been almost a year since Cas and Dean had begun talking again. Dean trusted him fully and forgiven everything. Most of the time it was barely even a distant memory….Until he tried to get physical with Cas. He was determined to get over it now.

Dean released his grip on the angel's hair to strip his own shirts off. Cas sat still as Dean removed them. Every time he saw Dean unclothed he was dumbfounded at how beautiful the man was inside and out. Once Dean's own shirt hit the floor he placed his hands flat on the angel's shoulders rubbing them up under his shirt. He pushed Cas' shirt off his tanned shoulders and down his arms.

Once the shirt fell free Deans hands wandered back up Cas' arms and across his chest. Dean lightly tweaked his nipples, smiling at Cas' sudden intake of air. Dean's hands continued their exploration of the angel as if this was his first time. Cas held still, letting Dean set the pace and limit of what they would do. The angels patience sealed Dean's determination. He was going to finally be with Cas no matter how bad his nerves were.

Dean leveraged himself out of his angels lap and stood. His hands stuttered at his belt for just a seconds before determination hardened on his face. Dean lowered his zipper and shoved his jeans down. Stepping out of them, he moved back onto the bed. Clad only in a thin pair of boxers Dean lay down behind Cas. His body was rigid with nerves, his cock beginning to strain against the front of his boxers.

Cas removed his own pants draping them over the end of the bed. His every move made his erection bounce and catch Dean's attention. As Cas returned to bed Dean removed his last scrap of clothing. Cas hurriedly straddled his boyfriend's hips and leaned down to kiss him. Dean's hands gravitated to the angels hips, down his bare thighs. Cas thrilled with bare skin on skin.

Cas was still nervous about pushing Dean too far but the longer they kissed the faster his heart beat and the less he thought about it. Both men were moaning into the kiss, tongues intertwined. Slowly Cas moved his hands, circling his pecs lightly brushing over his nipples, ghosting down his sides drawing a full body shudder and a muffled laugh. Cas stopped, hands resting on Dean's hipbones. Dean broke the kiss.

"Don't stop." Determination filled his voice. Eyes locked together Cas gripped Dean firmly causing his jaw to go slack and eyes to roll up slightly. "Fuck" Dean cursed as Cas starting moving at a slow, firm pace. Dean watched as Cas stroked him but he couldn't get the image of Cas jerking them both off at the same time. As if he read the thought Cas wrapped his left hand around his own hard-on. Both hands moved in sync.

Cas could feel him pulse heavy in his cock. He shifted lining them both up and wrapping both hands around their hardness. Dean moaned at the silky, hardness of his boyfriend against him. Both men rutted against each other. The room filled with moans that Sam could hear in his own room next door.

Sam had been in his room watching TV when he began hearing curious noises from the room next door. At first he could ignore it, TV volume turned up a few notches, but then it got to be too much for him.

"Gabriel!" Sam called. He had only seen the angel a few times since they hooked up. It was kind of awkward on Sam's part. He was doped up and not fully there when it happened but Gabriel was and he refused to let it go. He was hitting on Sam even worse than he used to. But hearing his brother hooking up reminded him how long it had been and he suddenly couldn't stand it.

"You rang?" Gabriel asked as he appeared laying on his side on Sam's bed head propped on his fist and legs spread. Sam whirled in the direction of his voice. A huge grin stretched the angels face wide. Sam could think of nothing more satisfying than shoving his dick down the angel's throat and make him choke on it. In three steps Sam crossed the room, tackling the angel in a heated kiss.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Sam ordered before kissing the angel again biting down on his lip nearly breaking skin. The bite bloomed a bright red bruise. All of their clothes were gone as soon as Sam spoke. After a few quick strokes Sam flipped the angel over on his hands and knees. With barely any foreplay Sam slicked up his dick and in one thrust was balls deep in the angel. Both men cried out. Sam fucked Gabriel hard and fast. Another human would have cried out in pain but Gabriel screamed in pleasure. Their skin slapped together harshly. Their sounds drowned out that of the pair's brothers.

Sam didn't let up until he screamed his climax in the angel. Gabriel was still hard and leaking. He knew the mood Sam was in meant he would be punished if he did anything without permission. Sam slowly pulled out making the angel feel every second of movement.

Both men were flush and dripping sweat. Sam flipped Gabriel over a bit more gently this time. He could see his resolve to not stroke himself fading. Sam loved watching his struggle with it.

"Jerk yourself off for me." Sam ordered. He complied immediately. Sam reveled in the control over such a powerful being. In minutes he was ready to fuck the shorter man again. Feeling a bit generous though he put off his own need for Gabriel's since he hadn't come yet. Sam slid down until his face was only an inch or two away from the angels throbbing cock. Since he wasn't told to stop, Gabriel kept stroking himself until he felt Sam's lips wrapped around his head. He released himself and tangled his hands in Sam's hair. He couldn't hold back he thrust into Sam's mouth.

Sam was being nice by putting the angels need before his own but he had not been given permission to fuck Sam's face. Sam pulled away, a cruel glint in his eyes. That looks sent a thrill through the smaller being.

Dean was getting lost in the moment, that is until he heard screams coming from the next room over. It immediately made him spring into hunter mood. His focus was completely on the location and voice. Once he realized Sam wasn't in trouble he relaxed some before it dawned on him that Sam was fucking someone! A second later another voice assaulted their ears. Cas was in a haze but he would recognize his brother's voice anywhere.

"Gabriel?" he was very confused. As weird as it was knowing someone else was having sex when he wasn't spurred Dean on. When Cas heard his own brother's voice his grip went slack. Dean slid his hand underneath his boyfriends and started a furious pace. The angel's attention snapped back to Dean. Cas let out a low moan, hips thrusting into Dean's tight fist. Cas wanted nothing more than to fuck this man. He was so distracted he didn't notice when Dean's free hand moved behind and between them.

"Dungeon. Now." The threat in Sam's voice was evident. Gabriel transported them as he was told. Both men stood stark naked in the middle of the dungeon with the doors wide open. Sam didn't bother to close them as he headed towards the array of equipment against the back wall. In the center of the room hung a thick steel chain. Sam retrieved a pair of angel proof cuffs from the wall, gesturing for Gabriel to kneel under the chain. He did so obediently. Sam cuffed the angel's hands behind his back and hooked the chain to them. Gabriel's arms were pulled back in a fairly uncomfortable position but the minute Sam walked into his line of sight he forgot, mesmerized by Sam's cock standing straight out. A step forward and it was resting against Gabriel's lips. He made no move yet since he wasn't told to. Sam ran a hand through Gabriel's hair.

"Good, angel." He smiled as he spoke. His fingers gripped the back of the angels head. "Now suck my dick." Sam demanded.

Gabriel sucked his cock down his throat as far as he could. Sam could hear him slurping and choking as his dick hit the back of his throat. He loved the way it sounded so much he couldn't hold back. He started fucking the angels face. It only took a few violent thrusts until Sam came for the second time, in Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel sucked lightly as the aftershocks rocked through the dominant man. Sam's limp cock slipped out of Gabriel's mouth. Sam was spent but the angel still hadn't been allowed to get off.

When Sam chained him up he had every intention of fucking him raw, but now he had a different idea. No concern that he was naked or that his brother might see him, he retrieved something from his room before returning to his tied up angel. He held something up to Gabriel's face making the angels eyes go wide.

"Suck it." Sam's tone was a little less demanding now. Gabriel still obeyed. Sam pumped the toy in and out of his mouth.

"Looks even better in your mouth than those suckers." Once it was coated in saliva Sam popped it out of his mouth and moved behind the tied up man. Gabriel felt pressure as Sam began to press the plug between his ass cheeks. Gabriel's greedy hole relaxed allowing the toy to slide in easily. Sam tugged on the toy a few times making him moan.

"You've been such a good toy today." Sam spoke while playing with the plug. "I might let you come, but only if you fuck me good."

"Mmmphm." Gabriel moaned at the thought. He hadn't fucked Sam yet.

"Would you like that?" Sam purred.

"More than candy!" Gabriel responded. "Can I be untied to fuck you? Wanna make it good for my Sammy boy." He couldn't help but use a nickname, force of habit. Sam swatted his ass directly over the toy. He jumped as much as he could while still chained. Sam undid the cuffs without speaking.

When Gabriel turned around rubbing his abused wrists, Sam was already positioned for him. His feet were spread wide, bent over a bit, hands on the wall. Directly next to him on the table was another toy. This one was a little smaller than the one Gabriel was currently wearing. Gabriel didn't want to use it, preferring to feel Sam as much as he could. He sucked on two fingers, before pressing them into Sam tight ring of muscle. Sam's head dropped forwards and let out a moan. He had never been on the receiving end like this before. Gabriel's fingers slowly slid all the way into Sam, his body gripping tightly.

"Damn Samsquatch, I can't wait to fuck you." Gabriel spoke low working his fingers back into Sam.

"Fuck." Sam cursed quietly, his body was starting to quiver from the new sensation. Gabriel curled his fingers against Sam's prostate.

Seeing Sam shake and moan like that Gabriel couldn't hold back anymore he pulled his fingers free of Sam and lined his cock up. Not wanting to hurt Sam, he moved slowly. With gentle pressure he finally breached Sam's hole. Both men moaned breathlessly.

"Fuck me?" his voice held none of its previous command, now it was meek and begging. Gabriel complied anyways. He pushed harder until he was completely enveloped in Sam's warmth. He stilled himself for a moment reveling in the new feeling. After getting acclimated Gabriel fucked Sam with just as much fervor as Sam had him earlier. The sound of skin slapping together echoed out of the open room and throughout the main parts of the bunker.

Sam's body absorbed every hit the angel gave him. Both sweat soaked men were groaning loudly.

"Sam..." Gabriel gasped. "Close."

The command back in his voice "Come for me."

A few more thrusts and Gabriel screamed out as he came, filling Sam up. The sound carried all throughout the bunker, reverberating in the walls. Gabriel slumped to the table beside him. Sam's didn't move, not trusting his legs to hold him up on their own.

Cas shouted and his body jerked as Dean pressed a finger inside him. Dean froze, fearing he crossed a line. Cas fucked himself on Dean's finger taking all that he could.

"Dean, more." Cas begged. When he shifted up Dean positioned another finger at Cas' entrance, when he lowered himself he got exactly what he wanted. He threw his head back, a cry on his lips. Moving faster Cas kept riding his boyfriend's fingers.

"I love you, Castiel." the words fell easily from Dean's lips for the first time since his former husband destroyed his whole world. Cas threw himself at his boyfriend. Their lips met and it was full of fire and need. Cas gripped Dean tightly by the back of his head, plundering his mouth seeking for any untouched spot. The whole time Cas continued to grind himself down on Dean's fingers. When Dean slipped his fingers out of Cas' tight channel the angel whined. Dean pushed Cas' hips down until hardness was pressed against Cas' ass. Without breaking the kiss, the writhing angel impaled himself. Cas sighed, like it was a relief to finally be with Dean. Cas sat up, changing the position of Dean's dick inside him slightly but then stopped moving, waiting for Dean to give him the okay. Dean intertwined their fingers.

"Ride me?" He asked timidly.

Cas started at a gentle pace. The grip on the angel's hands tightened. Cas stopped moving worried Dean had changed his mind.

"Ugh, don't stop" Dean gripped the angels legs pressing him down. Cas followed the prompt and rode Dean hard. Dean fingers curled into Cas' flesh leaving rivulets of blood in their wake.

"Fuck, babe." Dean groaned. He fucked up to meet his boyfriend's thrusts knowing he wasn't gonna last much longer. Neither was Cas, each thrust hit at just the right angle, his balls pulled up tight against his body. Dean grabbed Cas' throbbing member stroking him. Their hips rocked together, building them up before they finally tumbled over the edge. They came within seconds of each other. Cas came hard, shooting across Dean's stomach. With Dean still inside him Cas collapsed forward onto Dean not caring for the puddle of cum between them. As he moved Dean slipped free.

Both men were exhausted and ecstatic they were finally able to reach this level in their relationship. Breathing heavily neither of them spoke for several minutes. Dean was nearing sleep when the angel finally moved, rolling over to Deans side instead of on top of him.

"Mm, don't go, angel." Dean mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean." Cas assured him, kissing the side of his forehead. They fell asleep a tangle of sticky, sweaty limbs.

It was a very good thing the bunker had so many showers. All four men went straight for showers when they woke up. Coated in dry sweat and cum they felt awful. Eventually they all made their way to the kitchen, following the scent of coffee Cas had started brewing as soon as he was clean. He didn't drink it but he found he really enjoyed the smell of it and its taste on Dean's lips. Dean greeted his angel with a quick kiss before reaching for the coffee. Dean drank his first cup quickly and set about making breakfast for everyone. He made bacon and French toast.

Gabriel was next to appear in the kitchen. He leaning against the counter gently, smirking at the pair.

"Mornin Deano, Cassie."

"Gabriel why must you call me that? You know I dislike it."

Gabriel ignored the question and went about making his own overly sweetened coffee pouring nearly half a cup of sugar in it. As he was moving towards the dining room table a still damp Sam walked into the kitchen. He ignored everyone in favor of the coffee pot. After everyone made up their coffee and plates they sat together at the table.

As the brothers sipped on their coffees Gabriel casually stirred his own.

"So Cassie, has Deano always been bowlegged or did you just fuck him that hard?"

Coffee spewed from both brothers across the table. Cas looked at his brother wide eyed.

"Gabriel, what the hell?!" Sam coughed.

Dean's face turned a bright shade of red. Cas being his usual clueless self, answered his brother.

"Dean has always been that way." After a pause he added "I have not yet had the pleasure of mating Dean."

Dean gawked at his boyfriend. How the hell could he be so calm?! The look on Sam and Dean's faces was so comical Gabriel laughed until tears sprang from his eyes. Cas had no idea what was so entertaining to his brother but by Deans demeanor he sensed he did something wrong.

Throughout the rest of breakfast Gabriel made his usual snarky comments and Dean fumed, eating in silence. When he was done he left the table without a word. Down the hall a door slammed shut.

"Someone's got their panties in a twist this morning." Gabriel chirped as he headed back into the kitchen. A chair scraped back against the floor as Sam stood. Taking all the dishes into the kitchen Sam scowled at the angel.

"What?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"You purposely caused a problem." Sam stated bluntly.

Gabe shrugged. "I can't help it. It's in my nature Sammy boy." A grin lit across his face. Sam's cock twitched in interest. Groaning he turned away from the angel to avoid ripping his clothes off in their kitchen.

After a few moments alone at the table try to figure out what went wrong, Cas went to talk to Dean. He knocked on the door and received a grunt in response. He opened the door and peaked in. Dean was pacing the room hands on his hips like he always did when he was annoyed.

"Dean?"

"What Cas?" Dean's voice was filled with exasperation.

"I did something wrong?" Cas asked him still only half way in the doorway. Dean spun on him no longer pacing.

"Yeah, Cas you did!"

Cas said nothing, he was racking his brain to figure it out on his own. Dean huffed.

"Your brother doesn't need to know what we do in bed, dammit!"

Realization dawned on Cas and it showed on his face.

"Dean, I apologize. I did not think—"

"No you didn't, Cas!" Dean cut in. "That's the issue! I love you but dammit you don't think sometimes." Dean had started pacing again. Filled with a sense of dread Cas need reassurance he wasn't about to lose Dean again. When Dean turned his back to Cas, the angel grabbed him in a hug hands coming to a rest across Deans chest. On their own Cas' hips lined up to Deans.

In his boyfriends arms the tension drained from Dean. He no longer cared that he was so angry before. Turning in his man's arms Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"'M sorry I'm so fucked up." The words were muffled in Cas' shoulder but he still heard the nonetheless. Cas felt as if the words were a physical weight on his shoulders. He had to show this man how unbroken and wonderful he was.

The couple spent the rest of the day curled up watching TV. They were waiting on Sam to find a case for them to work. Lately things had been a bit quiet. Maybe it had something to do with God being back and actually trying to help the world. Maybe the demons were too busy off scheming to bother them.

Dean spent the entire day and half the night racking his brain for a way to make up to Cas for the stupid fight. Just as he was about to fall asleep in Cas' bed an idea struck him. Eyes flew open and he knew it was the perfect way to show his boyfriend how he really felt and why he got a little crazy sometimes. Finally Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face. It was rare for Cas to sleep. Usually he held Dean and enjoyed the peacefulness. He happened to be awake when the idea hit Dean. He sensed the shift in the man. Curiosity knawed at Cas' mind for the rest of the night into the next morning.

The next morning Dean woke up full of determination and anxiety. Without a word he grabbed a few items, tossed them into a duffel and left the room. Cas watched the entire time, no clue where this was headed. He couldn't take the curiosity and followed behind his boyfriend.

Entering the garage, Dean had just thrown the bag in the back seat and was headed back out. Dean jumped back to avoid a collision.

"Hey, Cas. I was just comin to get you."

"Where are we going, Dean?"

"Uh just for a drive." He answered. Cas sensed his nerves, something was going to happen. "C'mon." Dean jerked his head back towards the car. They climbed into the car and pulled out of the bunker.

Dean had no real plan to where he was going. He knew it needed to be secluded and out of the way but mostly he needed time to work up the guts for his plan. He drove for about an hour until he found a busted up road through the woods away from any town. Dean stopped off to the side just in case someone did happen by. It was about noon, the sun shone brightly through the trees and windows. When Dean finally stopped, they sat in silence, with only the rumble of the engine breaking it. After a minute Dean cut the engine. With a deep breath he moved to the back seat. A moment later Cas followed.

"Dean what are we doing?" Cas spoke breaking the tense silence.

Deans only answer was to climb into his boyfriends lap. Even just that little movement, knowing where it was heading, nearly sent Dean into a panic. He shifted slightly brushing against the bulge in Cas' pants. The panic quieted some. Dean started pulling his layers off, first the canvas jacket, then the flannel he always wore and finally the comfortably worn in black t-shirt. Cas was blown away. Here he was with his gorgeous slightly damaged boyfriend stripping in his lap. What the hell? How did he get so lucky?

Cas' hands wandered across Dean's bare skin. Starting at his shoulders he explored every freckle and scar. Dean's breath hitched at the first touch. Sometimes Cas would stop in one spot that seemed particularly sensitive and tease the skin there. Deans breathing was short and quiet. Cas' hand finally made their way to Dean's belt. It was obvious he was hard and straining the zipper of his jeans.

Their eyes met and Cas undid Dean's too tight jeans. As the zipper was drawn down Dean sighed in relief. They shuffled around a bit trying to free Dean from his confines but it wasn't working. Frustration was building.

"Cas..." Dean whined. With just that word the angel magicked both of their pants off. Dean dipped his head to kiss his boyfriend for the first time all day. The kiss was hot, full of passion and need. Tongues warred for dominance. Cas' hands gripped Dean, one hand on his ass the other on his neck. Cas completely controlled his movements. Dean moaned into the kiss as Cas pressed their hips together.

When Cas removed the hand on his ass Dean kept grinding his hips. He became even more frenzied when a hand wrapped around his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. Dean threw his head back and moaned low.

Another snap and the boxers joined their discarded pants on the floorboards. Cas tightened his grip on Deans leaking member. Cas knew he was close. He didn't want to get Dean off just yet. He had more fun in mind first.

Before Dean could comprehend what was going on, Cas had him spread eagle and bent over Baby's hood. His legs were pressed up against the bumper and chest just inches away from the hood.

"What the-?" Dean spoke.

"Dean." Cas cut him off, mimicking the warning tone he used so often. Dean shut up immediately.

"Do not speak unless you are asked. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Dean breathed.

"Yes, what?" Cas said sharply.

"Yessir." It came out as one word barely audible. Dean was so turned on by Cas' dominance and the risk of being caught, precum dribbled onto baby. Dean was so hard from being bent over Baby. He was about to get fucked over his beloved car! Cas held him there in suspense not touching him at first.

"Cas..." Dean knew he was breaking the rules but he couldn't wait anymore.

"What did I just tell you?" Cas reprimanded him.

"Don't speak unless spoken to….sir."

"And you couldn't listen for even a few minutes! I supposed I'll have to punish you."

Cas ran his fingertips down Dean's sides from shoulders to ass before stopping all contact. Dean stood still patiently waiting for Cas to touch him again. Patience wore thin quickly and Dean was about to speak when the angels hand cut down through the air and landed with a smack on his ass. Dean jerked forward against baby smearing himself across her shiny hood. Cas grabbed him by the hips to reposition him before another stinging hand landed on the other side of Dean's ass. Cas spanked Dean until his skin was tinted pink and throbbing. He was about to start begging Cas to fuck him, punishment be damned. He needed his angel inside him now!

It had been so long since Dean had bottomed Cas was a little worried about hurting him. His mind said to take it slow while his body wanted to drill Dean into the hood of the car. After a steadying breath Cas pressed a spit slick finger into Dean's tight hole. Cas moved slow curling his finger inside Dean. Deans back arched as he yelled his pleasure to the sunshine.

"Do you like this, Dean?"

"Yes, baby, yes." Dean groaned.

Cas slipped his finger completely out of Dean who moaned his displeasure.

"Dean." Cas admonished.

"Yes sir." He corrected himself.

Dean was rewarded with two fingers this time. His legs were quaking, fingers trying unsuccessfully trying to dig into Baby's hood. Cas watched as Dean fucked himself on his fingers.

"I think I want to fuck your beautiful pink ass now, Dean. Would you like that?"

"YESSIR!" Dean's whole body ceased moving. Cas palmed himself and lined up with Deans willing hole. A slow thrust and Cas was finally inside his boyfriend. Dean threw his head back and screamed. Just knowing Cas was taking him nearly made him come all over Baby. Cas paused once he filled Dean completely.

"God, Cas." Dean sighed.

Cas lightly swatted his ass.

"You will leave my Father out of this. If you are going to say anyone's name it will be mine." He commanded.

"Yes, Cas."

"No. Castiel." The angel corrected him. "Let me hear you say it and maybe I will continue fucking you."

"Yes, Castiel." Dean said with a shudder. Cas felt it in his cock and began fucking Dean with wild abandon. Dean rocked back to meet his every thrust. The sound of skin slapping together could be heard down the road. Anyone nearby would clearly know what they were doing.

"Cas, please—"

"Castiel!" The angel corrected.

"Please, Castiel, let me come."

"I am not done fucking you yet, Dean."

Cas continued pumping his cock into the man. Sun kissed their bare skin as the fucked against Deans car. The wind carried their moans and screams away. Cas could feel his need to come building in his balls as they pulled up closer to his body. Cas was close.

"Dean, come for me." Cas moaned as he filled Dean with his hot seed. Dean stroked himself to orgasm all over Baby.

"CASTIEL!"

Dean collapsed against Baby with Cas' weight on top of him. The angel snapped and they were laying together in the back seat. Dean's mess on the hood of the car dried in the hot sunlight. Cas stroked Deans back and murmured sweet phrases in his ears. Soon after both men drifted into a deep sleep.

It had been several hours since the couple left and Sam was getting worried. Dean had told him they were going for a short drive, just a couple hours or so. Sam paced the library phone in his hand. He had call Dean's cell and got no answer. Same with Cas' phone. He waited a few minutes and called them again. After an hour of calling them every five minutes he was going out of his mind with worry.

"GABRIEL!" Sam shouted at the shelves. The angel appeared behind him leaning on one of the shelves and a lollipop hanging out of his mouth as usual.

"Well, didn't get enough of me earlier?" He smirked. Sam spun around and Gabriel's joking manner dropped. He saw the worry on Sam's face. "What's wrong?" he moved to comfort Sam without knowing what for.

"Dean and Cas are missing." Sam spoke as the angels arms wrapped around him.

"Oh, that's all? They're probably just off humping like two gay little bunnies somewhere."

Sam yanked back "No that's not all! Dean said they would be back in two hours it's been over six!"

"Calm down Sammich. We'll find them."

"How, Gabriel?"

Gabriel gave same an incredulous look. "Hellloooo. Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" He pointed to himself. "Arch angel. One of the most powerful beings ever! C'mon." Gabriel took the other man's hand. Seconds later they stood hand in hand in front of the impala. There was something smeared across the hood. That by itself gave Sam a bad feeling. His brother kept Baby clean at all costs. Cautiously they moved towards the back doors. Leaning down Gabriel saw the missing men curled up nude in the back seat. He busted out laughing. Sam looked at him lost.

"It's gonna take a whole lot of elbow grease to get THAT outta the seats!" He choked out in between laughs. Tears formed in his eyes from the laughter. Sam bent down to see what he was walking about. First all he saw was two sets of feet. He knocked on the window.

"Dean! Cas! Get up. Y'all freaked me out!" Looking closer Sam saw clothes strewn about the car. There was even a shirt hanging from the rearview mirror. "Ugh, Gabe. Get the damn bleach!"

Dean heard Gabriel's laughter but thought it was part of some weird dream. He furrowed his brow and tried to block it out and sleep more. As soon as Sam yelled he knew it was not a dream. His eyes popped open. The first thing he perceived was his brother face in the window. Then it registered that him and Cas were both naked.

"Shit!" he scrambled for his clothes but was unable to detangle himself from the angel. "Cas, clothes man. Out brothers found us!"

Cas blinked sleepily. Sex really took it out of him." What, Dean?"

"Clothes! C'mon man our brothers are here!"

Cas finally noticed the two men outside the car. He snapped hastily and their clothes were restored. Finally covered, Dean's panic calmed some but the blush across his face did not. He awkwardly climbed out the opposite side of the car.

"Hey there, Sammy, Gabe." Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. "Wanna ride back to the bunker?"

Sam gaped at his brother and sputtered "Are you serious?! NO I don't want a damn ride! I don't even wanna touch this car!"

Cas looked on, confused by Sam's reaction. Gabriel just grinned at the brothers.

"Sam, we did not fornicate in the car if that is what you are concerned about." Cas deadpanned.

Sam eyes shifted to him. "Do you have no filter?!"

"Filter? Wha—"

"Never mind Cas!" Sam interrupted. He spun on Gabriel and demanded "Take me home. Now." Gabriel raised and hand and snapped. They were back in the library. As soon as they were back in the bunker Sam exploded.

"What the hell is wrong with them?! Sex in the car?"

"Technically it wasn't in the car" Gabe interjected.

"ON the car! Whatever Gabriel! We all use that car. Who wants to sit where they know someone's been screwed? And not telling me where they were going? I was fucking panicking! They could have at least checked in! Something!" Sam finally stopped to take a breath. It was then he noticed how close the angel was to him. Sam gripped the angel by the sides of his face and crashed their lips together.

It was about six and Baby sat rumbling in the garage. Dean and Cas made it home safe but Dean did not want to face their brothers yet. Sam was going to get bitchy and Gabriel was going to tease them mercilessly he knew it. They couldn't seem to help themselves. Maybe first he should wash Baby. She was pretty dirty. Dean smiled at the memory of his very first time with his angel lover. He was tender but loved every bit of it.

"I'm gonna clean up before I head in." Dean said with a hand on his angel's leg.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Sure, Cas."

Dean cut the engine and climbed out of the car. They spent most of the rest of the evening cleaning, polishing, and detailing baby. Dean was in a great mood after spending the day with his favorite person and doing two of his favorite things. But still when it came time to go in their home and face their brothers his mood faltered. He wasn't sure how long it had been or if Sam had cooled down. Occasionally Cas could be very intuitive.

"Sam should be calmer by now, Dean." The angel's words immediately soothed Dean's nerves.

Dean nodded, heading towards the door.

About the time Dean and Cas made it home, Sam was ripping the clothes off his own angel. All the frustration of not working and seeing his brother naked was too much for him. He was determined to take it out on Gabriel.

Only a few minutes later Sam had his throbbing cock lined up with Gabriel's ass. In one fluid motion he was balls deep inside him. This time Sam only had intentions of releasing the rage inside him. Gabriel was the nearest target.

When Dean and Cas entered the main room of the bunker Sam and Gabriel were just emerging from the hallway, adjusting their clothes. Dean smirked at his brother.

"Now who's off doing inappropriate things in shared spaced, huh Sammy?"

Sam shot Dean his bitchface used mostly when his brother was being an annoying ass.

The two pairs of brothers spent the rest of the night together. Dean made dinner while Cas made a new dessert he learned working at the bakery. Dean loved to grill and it was just starting to cool down outside enough to avoid melting over the grill. For dinner they had one of Dean's favorite foods, burgers. For dessert Cas made an apple crisp. It was the perfect fit for all of them. It was new for Cas to make so it was a bit of a challenge, it was similar to pie, and sweet.

The men all sat around the large table eating, drinking and laughing. It had been a while since they had had a night like this. For much of the night the men poked fun at each other. Raucous laughter bounced off the bunker walls until late into the night.

 **Chapter Eight**

The next morning Dean and Cas awoke to banging on their door. Dean shot upright pistol in his hand. Cas yanked the door open, Dean behind him pistol aimed for the door. In the back of their minds they knew there bunker was safe but hunter instincts had taken over. Sam jumped back from the gun aimed at his chest.

"Whoa dude, it's just me!"

Dean instantly lowered his guard and dropped the gun on the bed. Running a hand over his face he spoke to his brother.

"Christ, Sam! I coulda shot you. What the hell?"

"Sorry! I found a case."

"You found a case? Really so that's why you're knockin down doors?!" Dean asked incredulously.

"Well yeah. You're always bitchin when we don't have any work to do so I found work. Let's go." Sam answered.

"Slow your roll. What is the case first?"

Dean slumped down on the bed motioning for Cas to join him. Cas curled himself around the man, his chin resting on Dean's shoulder. Sam paused. That was the most affection he had seen between the pair barring the nights he heard them. He was happy to see his brother had finally accepted he deserves to be loved.

"Sam!" Dean barked. Sam shook himself and sat at Dean's desk.

"Right-the case. Okay so it's not too far away, Iowa. Some kids have gone missing from farms but then people swear they see those eating animals in the fields at night."

"So we got us some children of the corn to go gank." Dean grinned at his own reference.

Sam scoffed "Yeah, I guess so. So can we go now?" Sam really couldn't wait to get out and do some work again.

"Yeah, let me shower first. Meet you at baby in 20."

"Alright." Sam turned and left the room. Dean groaned.

"I guess we gotta get up, babe."

"Would you like me to shower with you, Dean?"

"I'd love that but we don't have time." Dean kissed him before rolling out of bed and heading off to shower. Cas remained in bed waiting until it was time to leave.

It took a good chunk of the day to make the drive to Iowa. Most of the drive they saw nothing but corn fields and empty space. Dean was anxious to get to their destination and out of the car for once. Sam was equally ready to be out of the car after what he saw between Castiel and Dean a few days before. Cas had stayed behind, a last minute decision, saying that he was needed in heaven.

Around dark Dean pulled over next to a never-ending corn field. He wasn't sure if they had found the right place. He was about to say so to his brother when something small and dark darted out of the corn field across the road and disappeared back into the field.

"Christ!" Dean yelled shocking his brother. "What in the hell was that?!"

Sam hadn't seen it. "What are you talking about?"

"Sure as hell found the right place." Dean reached over the seat and rummaged through his duffel bag. "C'mon Sammy we gotta follow it." Unsure what IT was Dean grabbed a variety of weapons before jumping out of the car. Sam scrambled to follow his brother into the thick corn stalks.

Once in the corn field darkness surrounded them. In his rush to catch up, Sam hadn't grabbed a flashlight. He was left to rush after the dim light of his brothers. Ahead of Dean there was the faint sound of rustling and children's laughter. Sam had almost caught up to Dean when his foot got caught on something. He yelped as he went down.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. It made Dean stop in his tracks. His brother needed him. He darted back in the direction of the sound.

"SAMMY!" Dean bellowed. As he yelled out the beam of light landed on Sam. He was tussling with what looked like a small child. Dean tried to yank the kid off Sam. As he did so the child whirled on him and snarled. Its teeth were broken down stubs covered in blood and rot. Its face was smeared with dirt and more blood. Dean yelled and jumped dropping his flashlight.

"What the hell?!"

The child turned its attention back to Sam trying to bite into him. Sam scrambled for the discarded light. Gripping it he swung at the kids head. The light connected hard with its temple. The child slumped backwards nearly unconscious. Sam fell back to the ground in relief. Dean crawled to the creature to inspect it. To him it just looked like a dirty little kid. Under the caked on dirt there was a symbol carved into the child forehead. Dean didn't recognize it but took a picture anyways, maybe Cas or Gabriel would know it.

"What the hell?" he wondered aloud.

"Who cares just put a bullet in its head." Sam grouched as he sat up.

Dean shrugged and did just that. He used silver bullets with devils traps carved into them. No smoke no burning out, it just ceased to move.

"Not a demon or any of the other usual."

"It's dead, let's go." Sam moved to his feet and away from the body. Dean followed behind his brother for once.

After finding a motel about an hour back down the road both brothers showered quickly and fell into their beds.

The next morning Sam awoke to pain everywhere. He was used to it sure, but it still sucked to wake up that way. Dean was sitting on the edge of his own bed lacing up his boots ready to get to it. This case wasn't going to require their 'fed threads', it would be easier to figure things out if they blended in as a couple farm hands. They had already figured out who owned that plot of land before leaving the bunker.

Dean looked up at the sound of his brother waking.

"C'mon Sammy time to get movin'." Dean spoke as he stood. Sam only groaned again before rolling onto his side. Dean slapped his brother's legs as he walked past him to the coffee pot on the other side of the room. With the scent of coffee drifting across the room Sam finally began to stir. It didn't take him long to get dressed and toss back his first cup.

After packing everything into baby's trunk the brothers set off towards the where they were attacked the night before. They made it to the farm house just as the sun was rising. The lights were on in the house but not in the barn yet. Dean ascended the steps and knocked on the door. After a few moments a man opened the door slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked gruffly. Dean grinned at him before speaking.

"Hi, sir. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sammy. We're just moving through and looking for some work."

The man eyed them both in turn before eyeing Baby.

"Looks to me as you're well off enough to not need the work." He tilted his head towards the car.

"Actually sir that was my dad's car. I inherited it when he died."

The man frowned slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that son, but why are you on my farm lookin' for work? Why not the city?"

Dean wasn't sure what to say so Sam stepped in.

"We prefer working with our hands."

The farmer grunted and opened the door a bit further to allow them entrance. The brothers looked around. The room had a low ceiling and older, worn down furniture but overall looked comfortable and homey. The shortest of the three men led the way to the kitchen table.

"Sit. We can talk while I eat then maybe we can get you boys out in the field."

In between bites of food the farmer asked a series of questions about the boys. Dean tried to be truthful but many of his answered were pulled out of the air. He asked about where they grew up, any farming experience, and what lead them to be in the area. Throughout the whole conversation the farmer did not give them his own name.

Once he had finished his meal, the man stood to clear the table and get to work.

"Sir, do you mind me asking your name?" Dean asked

"John" the farmer answered before walking out the door. Both boys stumbled a little bit before following him. John did not notice the brothers lag behind him and continued to walk across his property. The boys jogged to catch up to him as he led them to the barn. Their first job was to clean out the barn and feed the animals. John left them with the instructions for where the tools they would need were kept and to come find him when they were done.

At the end of a very long day John invited them back into the house for dinner. He was not very talkative during the meal, only speaking when he asked the boys what they thought of the work and if they had a place to stay nearby.

"Were staying in a motel but it's about an hour away." Sam answered john.

John thought for a moment before speaking. "I've got a room in the barn. It's pretty bare but it's not an hour's drive if you want it while you work for me."

"Awesome." Dean spoke up. "Is there a shower we can use?"

"Bathrooms at the top of the stairs in here. Be quick. Don't have much hot water."

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. All three men cleaned up the table afterwards and went their separate ways. Sam and Dean moved their bags to the barn. The carved small warding sigils into the beams by the doors before setting to looking around the room they would be staying in. John was right it was bare. There was a small mattress, a couch and a table with two chairs. Luckily, the boys always traveled with a few spare blankets in the trunk.

"I'm gonna hit the shower and I'll bring the blankets back after." Dean said over his shoulder and he descended the stairs. Sam dropped onto the couch to wait for dean to return.

When Dean returned carrying an armload of blankets Sam was not in the room.

"Sammy?" Dean called out.

"Down here." Sam called back. He was downstairs in the back of the barn. Dean rounded the corner just as Sam bent down to pick up a red dodgeball. The second Sam touched the ball his whole body stiffened before he dropped into a crouch mesmerized by the toy.

"Sam?"

Sam acted as if he didn't hear his brother. Dean took a step forward hand outstretched towards his brother. Before he could reach Sam he giggled. It sounded eerily familiar to the children in the field. Dean pulled back his hand. Sam spun on his brother and shoved him causing him to stumble back just far enough for Sam to make a dash out the back door. Dean chased after him without thinking about it. Sam seemed to know just where he was running to even though neither brother had been out in this part of the field before. Slowly Dean was gaining on Sam, he dove and just barely caught him by the ankle. They both fell into the dirt. Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw the ball go flying from Sam's grip before a huge boot slammed into his face making his see spots. Sam scrambled to his feet and kept running. Dean lay in the dirt for several minutes waiting for his vision to clear. When he finally climbed to his feet Dean inspected the ball Sam dropped. Could it have something to do with the case? Just in case, dean took off his flannel shirt and wrapped the ball in it before picking it up.

It took Dean a while to make it back to the barn. Before going up to their room he locked the ball in the trunk of his car. Back upstairs, Dean did more research on the and where the farm was located. The only remotely related thing he found was on the farmer's son disappeared last year. No one knew where he went or who might have been related. The police report had copies of interviews of classmates and family members but it lead nowhere. It seemed weird that the child had no friends in school. When Dean looked at a picture of him it became clear why that was. The child was pale white with red eyes and white hair. Dean was pretty sure the ball belonged to the missing child and he was attached to it somehow. Dean's eyes began to slip shut as he did more research. He decided the rest would have to wait until after work the next day.

It had been hard to explain to John why Sam was gone. In the end Dean had just decided to tell the farmer that he woke up and his brother was gone. All day it knawed at him, not knowing where Sam might be, hoping he was okay. Dean was so completely focused on Sam's absence that it never dawned on him to call Cas for help until the end of the day. He was back in his room researching how to create a curse box when his mind wandered to what Cas was doing. Like a lightbulb going off he realized Cas could help find his brother.

"CAS!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas sensed the worry in his voice.

"Sam's missing, I need you to find him."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Cas had vanished again. Dean paced the length of the room as he waited for news from Cas. It felt like hours to dean but Cas was back in minutes. He gripped Sam by the shoulders. As soon as they landed in their room Sam ripped himself free of the angels grip and tried to hide his massive frame in a corner.

"Who are you?!" Sam asked in a wavering voice as he cowered. Dean stepped forward.

"Sammy, I'm your brother. Don't you recognize me?"

Tears streaming down his face, Sam inspected Dean's face. He vaguely recognized him but Dean was only 4 years older than him. This person was way older than that.

"Too old to be dee." Sam's voice still shook.

"We can find your brother in the morning. Are you tired?" Dean held out a hand as he spoke. Sam shook his head and cautiously took Deans hand. Once Dean had Sam in bed he and Cas moved downstairs talk about the case.

"Dean, why doesn't he remember us?"

Dean sighed "I think he touched a cursed object and it wiped his mind."

Cas frowned "What cursed object?"

"A ball. It's in the trunk."

"So you think all these kids touched it and it erased their minds?"

"Looks like it…but that doesn't explain the one who attacked Sam." Dean's jaw went slack when it dawned on him he shot and killed a child. Cas was slammed with anxiety.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Worry clear in his voice. Dean gripped the angel by the shoulder.

"Cas, I shot a kid...I didn't even test to see if it was evil or not…it attacked Sam so I shot it in the head."

"Dean you didn't know. You are not to blame."

Dean said nothing in return as he walked heavily up the stairs. After a moment Cas followed. Sam was sound asleep by now. Cas wasn't sure what to say so he turned back to business.

"Dean, do you have a curse box for this object?"

Dean snapped back to reality, looking at Cas now rather than staring off into space.

"Uh, What?"

"A curse box. Do you own an empty one?"

"No, Dad had some but we used em all up. Never made any more."

"I could make some up if you would like me to." Cas offered.

"Sure, Cas. Thanks angel."

"Get some sleep, Dean. I will be back in the morning with the curse box. That should reverse Sam's memory."

When Dean remained silent Cas vanished.

As promised Cas was back before the sun came up, holding the newly made curse box.

"Dean. How is Sam this morning?"

"Hey Cas. He's still sleepin'. That's probably best right now."

Cas held out the box.

"Would you like to take care of this now?"

Dean grabbed the keys and ran down the stairs with Cas trailing behind him. Dean stopped short at the door and took the box.

"Don't want john to see ya." He explained. As soon as Dean had the ball locked in the box he ran back upstairs to check on Sam. Once he got up the stairs his brother was sitting up in bed holding his head.

"Sam?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Sammy!" Dean, relieved, grabbed his brother in a hug.

"You don't remember any of it?"

"I touched a ball and that was it. What the hell?"

"Cursed object Sammy. But it's in a curse box now."

"What about the kids?" The younger brother asked.

"They should be fine now…" Dean didn't mention the one he shot but it weighed heavy on both their minds.

"Can we get the hell outta here now?" Sam asked.

"Sure, Sammy. Hey Cas think you can mojo his memory so he thinks we weren't here?"

"Of course, Dean." Cas vanished to do as he was asked. Dean and Sam dressed quickly and packed everything back into the car and headed back home. The drive home was quiet and uneventful.

When they made it home the brothers were exhausted, without a word they each headed to bed with their angels. Gabriel had been waiting for Sam in his room and Cas had popped into the impala shortly before they made it back to the bunker.

Dean stopped short in the doorway to his room. It was the same room but with a few changes. Cas had completely forgot about his surprise for Dean. In place of the single bed was a new king size bed and a second dresser.

"Cas, did you..." Dean trailed off and pointed.

"Oh yes, I did. I thought it was more fitting considering our current relationship. I hope you don't mind."

Dean was taken aback.

"It's great, Cas." Dean smiled. "C'mon lets test it out.

After a few quiet days spent relaxing and training at the bunker Dean caught wind of a vamp infestation a few states over. From what he found it was a pretty big nest. Two or three people would go missing every week. Dean showed it to Sam and they agreed to set out the next morning.

"Cas?" Dean called. The angel appeared promptly.

"Hello, Dean. Sam."

"So we found a hunt. I just wanted to let you know we're leaving in the morning."

"What are you going after?"

"A vamp nest. Nothing too big."

Sam scoffed at his brothers words. Cas' eyes shifted to Sam.

"Do you disagree, Sam?"

"It's a big nest, we could use backup."

"I would be more than happy to serve as backup." Cas offered.

"Okay, we'll we leave before sunup."

The next morning all three men had their bags backed and stowed in baby's trunk by 4 AM. They were anxious to get on the road and solve this case. The case was in Maine so it would take a while for them to make the drive there.

It ended up taking them about a day and a half to drive to Maine. It was a cloudy wet day so there was little sunlight. The boys checked into motel, deciding to rest before starting the case early the next day.

In the morning the men split up each taking the names and addresses of some of the missing people. It took most of the day but the found they all disappeared in similar ways. Each one went missing at night in the same area on the edge of town. In a few cases someone would swear they had seen the missing person days later.

The next day at sunup they drove out to what was most likely where the vamps were holed up. It was an old vacation home that looked like it hadn't been touched in several years except for the boarded up windows. On closer inspection the front doors windows were painted over black and not boarded up. Sam and Dean were armed with dead man's blood they kept a stock of in the bunker and razor sharp machetes. Cas had his angel blade. Inside he could sense several different creatures, most of them unconscious for the day. Somewhere inside were several human hostages. Cas could sense their fear. Cas touched Deans shoulder just as he was about to open the door. Dean turned towards the touch.

"Hostages inside." Cas whispered not wanting any waking vamps to hear him.

Dean nodded and entered with Sam and Cas following behind him. Inside dust coated everything except for a trail that led deeper into the house. The building creaked and groaned as they moved further in. Dust fell from the ceilings above them following a particularly loud creak. Cas disappeared in a flap of wings to investigate the noise upstairs. Dean and Sam kept moving towards the back of the building.

Suddenly a door off to their left flew open.

"Who the fuck are you?!" A high pitched voice asked. The pair whirled to face it. A tiny woman with a shaved head threw herself at Sam knocking him through a rotted out wall. In the scuffle his machete slid across the dirty floor. Sam struggled to keep her mouthful of fangs away from his neck.

"Dean!"

As Sam was fighting with the woman Dean was fending off a linebacker sized male vamp covered neck to wrists in tattoos who charged shortly after the woman tackled his brother. The vamp had Dean pinned to the wall by his neck and the hand that held his machete.

Upstairs Cas had a pile of burned out eyeless corpses stacked in front of him. He had discovered that was where most of them slept. When he heard Sam yell he appeared behind the female. Just as she was about to bite into Sam's arm, an angel blade sprouted from her neck, before ripping out the side of her neck. Her head dangled, barely attached to her body. In the next instant Cas ripped her head clean off with his hands and threw it across the room. Sam was showered in her blood before he could shove the corpse off him. He gasped for his brother. Cas was gone in a blink fearing for his boyfriend.

As Cas set foot into the hallway he witnessed the vamp about to sink his fangs into Dean's neck. Sam was right behind him. He was so enraged by it that with a shout and a blast of grace he disintegrated the monster. Sam threw an arm up to shield his face from the blast. Dean was mostly spared by the bulk of the vamp. Dean sank to the floor, a hand at his throat, trying to catch his breath.

"Dean!" Cas caught him as he slid down the wall.

"'m fine Cas." Dean voice was hoarse. "Upstairs?"

Ignoring the words, Cas pressed two fingers to Dean's neck, just over the wound. After a flicker of blue light, the wound was no more.

"They are all dead but we need to clear the basement."

Dean moved to stand but the angel stopped him.

"Sam and I will do it. We will be back in a moment."

Dean nodded and relaxed some against the wall. Sam and Cas descended to the bottom floor of the house. This was where the missing people were kept. Looking around it looked as if most of them had been bled dry. The few that were alive were barely holding on. The angel and his friend started pulling people out of the house. After several trips in and out they thought that they had gotten all the survivors out. All that was left was to burn the house down.

Cas stayed with the survivors while Sam went into the house to get his brother and start the fire. Dean was still where they had left him leaning against the hall wall. In silence the two brother's dumped gasoline all throughout the house as they made their way back to the front door. Dean lit the match and just as he threw it to the floor they heard a voice coming from upstairs. Without a thought, Dean shoved his brother out of the house and raced to the stairs. Flames licked at his legs, scorching his jeans. The flames ate up the dry wood of the house greedily. As Dean crested the top of the stairs do did the flames. He darted into the first room in search of the voice.

From the outside Sam and Cas watched the flames engulf the house. It was too high for either of them to go after Dean. Minutes seemed to drag on for hours. There was no sign of Dean or the unknown voice. The only sound was the roar of the fire until the house gave a great groan and the ceiling disintegrated. Cas screamed as he watched. His love was in there, probably dead! His legs refused to hold him anymore. Sam watched in silent horror barely able to catch the angel as he fell to the dirt. They stayed in the dirt as the fire burned down the walls and what was left of the roof. At first neither of them noticed the movement off to the side of the fire. As it moved closer it spoke.

"Sam…Cas…" The voice was hoarse and sounded painful. The two men were too lost in their own pain to hear at first. Barely able to stand, he fell to his hands and knees. The movement caught the angel's attention. In a flap of wings he was on the unknown man, angel blade raised. Cas was fully prepared to smite whatever thing had survived the fire. Just before his blade met flesh did he recognize Dean.

"Dean!" He screamed before throwing himself on the man in a crushing hug. Dean cried out in pain below him prompting Cas to press two fingers to Dean's forehead and heal him. After hearing Cas' shouts Sam had finally caught on his brother was not dead.

"Perks of dating an angel." Dean joked as Cas squeezed him in a hug. When Cas finally released him Dean was grabbed up by his brother.

"Okay enough chick flick moments, I'm not dead." Dean griped. Sam laughed and let go. Sam walked away claiming he needed to make a call. As soon as Sam was out of sight Dean threw himself at Cas, his body was racked with tremors. Cas gripped his face holding him close. They stood clinging to each other, fear of losing each other rolling between them.

"I was so afraid I had lost you, Dean. I never want to be away from you. Would you do me the honor of being my mate?"

Dean was confused.

"Mate? What does that mean?"

"In human terms the closest equivalent would be marriage."

Dean froze. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Wh—What?! No I can't!" He stumbled, caught himself and ran towards Baby.

It had been days since Dean had talked to Cas or his brother. He was holed up in a cheap motel. The room was barely big enough to walk around the bed but it was all Dean needed. He only left the room to stock up on whiskey. Every day he drank until he passed out.

On day three he finally caved and answered his brother's calls. Sam was livid of course but relieved to hear his brother's voice. The call was short. Dean assured Sam he was alive and fine, he just needed some space. Sam made him promise to check in every day, it was the best he could get at the time. Cas never called at all. At first it was a relief but day by day Deans fear of losing the angel started to grow and outweigh the fear of being married again.

On day six he prayed to Cas.

"Cas? C'n we talk?" The words slurred together. Dean waited for an answer, a call, text, anything. There was no answer. Dean hit the bottle even harder after that.

The day after Dean fled his presence Cas called his brother.

"Gabriel."

The archangel appeared in his usual dramatic way. Two scantily clad women stood at his side.

"What's up, baby bro?" He spoke around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Dean left me. I—I don't know what to do!" the words spilled from Castiel's mouth, rushed by panic.

Gabriel's demeanor changed immediately, his whole body tensed ready to defend his brother "What do you mean Winchester left you?"

"On a hunt he nearly died. I rushed things. I asked him to be my mate. He panicked and ran away. I don't know where he is or if he will speak to me again." As he spoke the panic in him built even more. The words relaxed Gabriel.

"Whoa, relax Cassie. He just needs space. He'll come crawling back. He loves you, baby bro."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed drunk and waiting for Cas to answer him. When he got no answer he tried again.

"Baby...'m sorry I ran…so scared but need you." The words tilted together. Dean kept waiting but still got no answer. Panic was taking over and Dean wasn't sure what else to do, he called Sammy. He answered on the very first ring.

"Dean?"

Dean sighed into the phone "Hey Sammy."

"Are you okay?"

Tears slipped down Dean's face. "Cas isn't answering. Is...Do you know if he's okay?"

"I haven't talked to him in a few days. Do you want me to check in, see if he answers me?"

"Yeah Sammy, Please."

They talked a few more minutes before Dean ended the call.

As soon as they hung up Sam prayed to the angel.

"Cas? Can I talk to you?" He wasn't sure Castiel would answer him but it was worth a shot.

"Sam, is everything alright? You sounded concerned."

"Everything's fine but why aren't you answering Dean? He's so freaked out over it."

Cas shifted his eyes down to the floor by Sam's feet. "I am afraid, Sam."

"Of what? You're a freakin' angel!" Sam scoffed.

"What if Dean doesn't want to be with me anymore? I asked him to be my mate that's why he ran."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"In human terms it means marriage. One that can't be broken so long as we both live."

"You did what?!" Sam exploded. "What the hell were you thinking?! After everything Balthazar put him through? He's nowhere near ready for that!"

"I apologize, Sam. I was not thinking clearly. I do love your brother very much my thoughts were clouded be emotions."

"He's drinking himself stupid and that's all you can say? You can't even go see him! He's terrified and you won't help him? And you're the reason he's like this right now!"

"I was simply doing what my brother advised me to do, give Dean some space." Castiel's eyes locked back onto Sam's. "I cannot lose him Sam. I stayed away fearing for both of us. I do not want to jeopardize Dean's sanity or my own."

Sam's temper deflated just enough to think clearly, seeing the other man's fear and sincerity.

"He isn't going to leave you. He loves you, he's just scared. Go to him, Cas. Bring my brother home."

Cas nodded before vanishing.

Cas went to the last place Dean called him from. It turned out to be a tiny outdated motel room. Anxiety coursed through the angel's awareness. Dean was leaning against the small television stand. He was still very drunk. Cas' appearance startled him from his inner world. Dean stumbled into the angel. Arms draped around Cas, Dean buried his face in his shoulder, breathing him in.

"I love you angel. Don't leave me." Dean mumbled.

"I will never leave you, Dean." Cas spoke softly.

"But you did." Dean whined

"No. You left. I simply stayed where you left me."

"I'm sorry, Cas. Please don't leave me." Dean's booze addled mind wasn't helping their conversation any. He was leaning heavier on Cas now, barely able to hold himself up. Cas slowly moved them towards the bed and settled Dean on it. He gripped Cas' hand with surprising strength.

"Sleep with me."

Cas crawled into bed with Dean. He curled up against Cas and slept for several hours.

Dean slowly crawled from his sleeping state. The more lucid he bacem he noticed a body pressed up against his back. He seemed to have forgotten the angel had finally answered his prayers. "Cas?" confusion tinged the words until realization sunk in. Dean threw his weight at the angel. "I missed you. When did you get here?" Dean's joy at the angel's presence quickly morphed into irritation and finally anger. Dean launched himself from the bed.

"You were inebriated perhaps that is why you are confused."

"I'm not confused, Cas. I'm pissed. You didn't answer when I called!" Dean launched himself off the bed.

"I was giving you space. I thought that is what you required. Do you also not remember that it was you who ran away from me?" Cas sniped back.

"I called! Why didn't you answer me then?"

Cas said nothing.

"You dropped that bomb on me and then didn't talk to me. What the hell do you think went through my head?! I thought you left me! I prayed to you!" Dean paced, as much as the tiny room would allow.

"I truly am sorry, Dean. I thought you would no longer want me after you left. I feared what you would say if I answered." Cas spoke quietly and matter of fact.

"I wouldn't do that. Don't you know me by now?" Dean was in awe how little Cas could think of their relationship if he believed Dean could do that. They settled into a tense silence until Cas changed the subject.

"I talked to Sam. He is very distressed over our current predicament."

"Distressed?" Dean asked

"Yes. Sam called me earlier this evening to ensure I was still alive. We argued over my actions last week. He felt as if I put undue pressure on you."

"It shocked me, man. We never talked about anything serious. It came outta left field." Dean explained.

"I apologize. Would you be willing to act as if I never asked?"

"Sure, Cas but it aint gonna be that easy."

"Would you be willing to come home? Can we start there?

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Dean moved around slowly and packed his meager belongings back into his duffel.

"Ready to go, Cas?"

"Of course, Dean. Are we driving?"

"Hell, yeah we are. My baby's just been sittin' there all week. She needs some attention."

It had been nearly a year since Cas had proposed. That and the fight it started was a distant memory now. Cas had started going along on more hunts, when he wasn't working with Ruth. He had come to see her as family. He spent much of his free time in her bakery even when he wasn't scheduled to be there.

Sam and Gabriel had settled into an interesting relationship of their own. They didn't spend nearly as much time together as their brothers but they did keep a set date every couple weeks. They had decided that while they enjoyed each other's company they did not want to start anything too serious. Gabriel had claimed a room in the bunker as his own. His room was much different than the others. He used his trickster powers to make it into his own little retreat. Against one wall was a plush deep red couch and and a matching chair facing a massive tv. The bed was covered in the same shade of red satin sheets. There was always candy and desserts on his table.

Dean had told everyone that he and Cas would be gone and he wasn't sure how long. It wasn't odd for the pair to go off on their own but the warning was a bit out of character.

Dean was vibrating with nervous energy. Finally Sam had enough.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"Whatdya mean Sammy?"

"You haven't sat still in days, always cleaning or doing something, and you haven't stopped smiling."

"I, uh, I think I'm gonna ask Cas to marry me." He bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Really?! Are you sure about it?"

"Yeah, I am."

Sam hugged his brother tight.

"He's the right one. So when are y'all leaving on this trip?"

"As soon as Cas gets back from the bakery." Dean told him.

Dean spent the rest of the day making sure the bunker was in order, everything was stocked and he had everything he needed for their trip. A few texts to Crowley and the last touches were done. Now, Dean just had to wait.

Cas came home about an hour later. Dean was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Legs bouncing.

"Hey, babe." He kissed Cas "You ready to go?"

"Yes, but I am not aware of where we are going."

"You will be soon." Dean smiled mischievously. "Meet me in the garage."

Cas went straight to the garage. Dean had one last minute thing to grab. Cas was waiting in the car for Dean. Dean leaned down into the open window.

"We aren't driving tonight."

"Flying?" Cas asked a bit shocked. Dean wasn't fond of it.

"Yeah, the first place we met."

Cas intertwined his fingers with Deans and moments later they were in the barn where Cas first appeared to the brothers. It looked nearly the same, the only changes were a few more broken, missing boards. The light bulbs were never replaced. The glass still littered the ground in a few places.

"This is the first place we met...well on this plane anyways. I was blown away the first time I saw you. You walked in like you were the biggest badass in the world, sparks literally flying. I tried so hard not to want you."

Cas listened, not sure where Dean was going with this.

"Next stop Cas." Dean handed him coordinated scribbled on a scrap of paper. Cas landed them in a rundown gas station in the middle of nowhere.

"This is where you first spoke to me. It hurt like hell. I thought I was losin' it." A small smile pulled at his lips. Cas laughed quietly.

"I thought maybe you would be able to understand with our connection when I raised you from perdition."

"No such luck."

Cas took Deans hand, guessing the next place. They landed next to a shallow hole in the ground. It had once served as Dean's grave. Now it was mostly filled in from the wind.

"Why in the hell did you leave me down there?" The words could've been angry but Castiel could tell Dean was merely curious. Cas stopped to think, brow furrowed.

"I do not know. It simply made sense to get you back to your body, nothing more."

"I nearly died clawing my way outta that hole." Dean gestured to his grave.

Before he could say any more the king of hell appeared.

"Come-on squirrel, I don't have all day." Cas immediately moved into protector mode, not trusting the demon. "Oh relax, I'm here to help." Crowley addressed the angel, looking rather disinterested. Dean put a hand on the angels shoulder.

"Relax babe. He's here to help me." Cas did indeed relax but only slightly. Crowley snapped and the three of them were in Hell. Cas recognized it immediately even though it had been several years since he had been there. The only changes were the stench grew and the screams had taken on a different tone. Dean frowned, hands at his temples. A growl ground out between clenched teeth. He had to do this for Cas but dammit all the memories were flooding back. Shaking his head, he straightened and spoke to Cas.

"This is the first place we met, actually met…I remember that day...more than anything else I remember how pure you were. Your soul glowed such a bright blue."

"Angels don't have souls, Dean." Brows furrowed together lie they always did when he didn't understand a reference.

"Whatever, Cas. I'm trying to be sappy and shit." Dean snapped.

"I apologize. Please, continue."

"I knew in my soul you were there to save me. I don't know why or how but I knew." He placed Cas' hand on his right shoulder. "This is where you first touched me. Your love burned so pure even then it was etched into my flesh. I was broken and you saved me. I was whole in a way I haven't felt since then….until this thing between us started. I never want to feel that broken again."

"Dean why did you bring us here? This is such an awful place. It hurts you to be here I see it."

"I needed to be where this began to do this. I needed to see how far you went for me."

"To do what?"

Without speaking Dean got down on one knee a small black box held out in his hand.

"Marry me, Castiel?"

Shocked, Cas stared at the box unanswering. He could swear he was dreaming. After a long pause Dean was starting to panic.

"Cas…" He whispered "Say something, man."

The air began to hum and vibrate, building until Dean dropped the box to cover his ears. The volume increased until it seemed the walls would crumble around them from the sheer power of it. It was the same sound Dean heard in that gas station. At the same time a pure white light filled the room. Dean squeezed his eyes shut but even with the, closed he saw the shadow of his angels wings. Several seconds passed before the sounds suddenly ceased leaving deafening silence in its place. Dean cautiously opened his eyes and removed his hands but kept them at the ready if the sound returned. Cas was eye level with him, kneeling inches away, smiling wide.

"What the hell, Cas?"

"I had to tell Father that I'm going to be a Winchester."

"So that's a yes?" Dean asked unsure.

"Yes!"

Dean's fingers tangled their way in the angel's hair yanking their bodies together.

"I love you, Cas." Dean breathed before sealing their lips together.

Somewhere off behind them a slow clap echoed through the cavernous room. The pair had forgotten where they were, that the king of hell was watching them.

"Crowley" Dean growled, the sound started deep in his chest rumbling through his voice.

"I supposed congratulations are in order squirrel." Crowley still had the same slightly bored tone. "But if you're done here I've got a little hell to raise."

Cas flew them out of hell for the second time.

 **Chapter Nine**

Cas' announcement to his Father was so loud and forceful that all of the other angels in heaven and on earth had heard it. Upon their return to earth he was bombarded by his brothers and sisters. The opinions varied. Those closest to him were thrilled. Others condemned him for loving a human. Through it all the smile on Cas' face never wavered. He was engaged to his beloved and nothing could change that. Gabriel was one of the first to congratulate the couple. He did it in his typical obnoxious trickster way, by leaving a basket full of candy and sex toys on their bed. In the basket was also a note suggesting the two angels should get together later to soundproof the bunker.

After the frenzy of angel visits calmed down Dean and Cas were finally left alone in relative peace. Their brothers were still around making lewd jokes but nothing too far out of the realm of their usual behavior. Things felt back to normal and the newness of the engagement wore down. Each man began thinking of what they should do next. What would they do after? Cas, being much blunter than Dean broke the silence on the subject one night at dinner. Dean was eating Chinese takeout at the comm table while taking a break from research.

"Dean, what would you like to do for our wedding?" Cas asked.

Dean stopped with a forkful of noodles half way to his mouth to look at Cas.

"What?!"

"I have been thinking about this quite a bit and I would like to know what you would want to do."

Dean thought about it for a moment.

"I wish my mom could be there. And Bobby. I don't care what we do but I wish my family wasn't all dead and could be here." Eyes downcast, he tried to push all the emotions back in their closet.

"Dean, what if I were able to do that?"

"Cas, their dead. How would you get them here?"

"We could go there, or maybe a spell to bring them here. I am an angel Dean. There are ways to try this."

Hope blossomed in Dean's chest. If he could see his mom again, even just one more time he would do anything.

"Is there anything else you would like at our ceremony?"

"Just us, our brothers, a party and some pie. I didn't get pie at the last one."

"After the human ceremony would you be willing to also perform the angel mating ritual?"

"What is it? You mentioned it but Balthazar never did."

"He assured me that he would talk to you about it. I see now he had no intentions of ever mating you."

"Not the point, Cas." Dean was growing agitated talking about his last marriage so much.

"Of course. It is a private ceremony. No one else should be private as it is very intimate. We copulate, say an enochian chant and share my grace."

"Share your grace? How dangerous is that?"

"Well, if done wrong, it can be lethal."

"Lethal? No I don't want to do that. I can't lose you again. I can't."

"It is very rarely fatal. Only if the angel cuts too deep or is not properly healed by another."

"No. End of discussion. I love you and nothing is worth risking your life like that."

"You risk yours and your brother's lives on every case you work. I do not understand the difference."

"I'm done talkin' about it!" Dean left the table without finishing his food.

Cas didn't know what else he could do to convince Dean so for now he decided to work on something else. He made another trip to heaven. This time he was looking for his father.

Over the next few days Dean thought over what Cas said and he calmed down some. He still didn't want to risk losing the angel but if Cas needed this rite he could at least consider it. Maybe he should talk to Gabriel about it before deciding. He wouldn't even have to look far for the other angel, he was nearly attached to Sam at the hip.

Cas hadn't been around much, saying he had work to do upstairs or at Ruth's bakery. Dean was kind of relieved by the break. He didn't want to fight with Cas over this and he wasn't ready to say yes.

The next day Dean found his soon to be brother in law alone wandering about the library.

"Hey, uh Gabriel can we talk?" Dean's nerves were on edge. He still wasn't totally comfortable alone with the arch angel.

"Sure, Deano." Gabriel spoke looking up from the book he was holding. "What can I do for ya?"

"Cas wants to do this" He paced as he spoke "bonding ritual. He says it can be dangerous."

"So you" Gabriel pointed at Dean "want to talk to me" another finger this time aimed at himself. "about humpin with my baby brother?" The words were followed by laughter.

"No! I uh—Dammit!" Dean rubbed his forehead. "I want to know if—if I decide to say yes to this how big a risk it is to Cas?"

"Oh, well way to ruin my fun." Gabriel feigned dejection.

"OK never mind this was a bad idea. I'll just go ask someone else." Dean was walking away when Gabriel's next words hit his ears.

"What other angel that isn't a complete dickbag do you know? Or hell what other angel do you know that will even talk to you?"

"Dammit." Dean muttered "Can you at least be serious for like two minutes?"

Gabriel put both hands over his heart, a pained look on his face. "Dean, you're killin' me here!"

Dean was losing what little patience he had. "Just answer my damn question!" He barked.

Gabriel dropped all pretenses "Fine. It is only dangerous if the angel cuts too deep or has no other angel around for help." The words were clipped and full of annoyance. Gabriel really hated being serious.

"So he won't die?"

"No, Dean he won't. He might be drained after and need sleep but he'll survive."

Dean sighed in relief. "Thanks, Gabriel."

Sam had been looking for his brother when he heard his annoyed voice coming from the library. He stopped just outside the door when he also heard Gabriel's voice as well. He didn't want to interrupt so he waited until they were done. Sam had found a case nearby. Dean shot a text to Cas hoping he got it wherever he was. They left that afternoon. It was a pretty simple case, a haunting in the next state over. It should be just a simple salt and burn. They would be gone two or three days.

The whole drive there Dean couldn't stop thinking about Cas. He loved the angel more than anyone else. He couldn't deny him and after talking to Gabriel he was feeling less worried about it. Once they got into town, he text Cas again.

For once a case went as they expected it to. The house was in fact haunted. After some research they found out it was a mother who had been killed by her abusive husband after she had a miscarriage. He had beat her to death with a golf club that he then hid in the walls of their bedroom. They found the object and destroyed it but just for safe measure they salted and burned her bones.

Cas had come back from heaven to several texts from Dean. The first was about leaving for a hunt, the second was they needed to talk, and after that there were a few more how the case went and when they should be home. He paid the most attention to the second text. What did they need to talk about? Did he do something wrong? Recently Cas had picked up on his fiancé's habit of pacing. He spent a good portion of the day pacing before he decided to do something productive with his nervous energy. He went to visit Ruth.

"Oh, Hello Castiel. I didn't expect you today. Is everything alright?"

"Actually, no. I returned from my...trip home to find a message from Dean that we need to talk. I do not understand what I have done."

"Oh, no. Sweetie, did you have a fight?"

"I suppose we did. It was about our wedding. My family has a tradition he does not agree with. We have not spent much time together since that night." Cas was pacing across the small storefront. "Now he says we need to talk. I know that commonly means something unpleasant."

"Now don't assume that. Maybe he just wants to discuss it or apologize for the fight."

Cas had not thought of that before. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Thank you, Ruth." Cas sighed, the tension mostly lifted. "While I am here, do you require any assistance?"

"I'm working on inventory today. Would you like to learn how to do that?"

"Yes I would enjoy that." Cas smiled at the woman. He spent the rest of his day lost in the numbers, focused on learning Ruth's inventory. Just before closing time his phone rang, it was Dean. Cas excused himself and moved to the store front for some privacy before answering.

"Hello, Dean." He paused "I am at Ruth's." Another pause. "Yes I will be home soon."

Cas checked in with Ruth before leaving. "Ruth, before I leave I have a request for you."

"Yes?" She asked.

"I would like for you to bake our wedding cake, provided there is still going to be a wedding."

"Of course I would love to!" Ruth shouted. "Now you go home and see that nothing is wrong. We can talk details later."

"Thank you." With that Cas left.

At The bunker, Dean was pacing waiting for his fiancé to return. Just minutes after he called Cas the angel appeared behind him, as is his habit.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean was fairly adjusted to this by now but with his nerves on edge he still jumped.

"Hey, Cas."

"You said we need to talk?"

"Uh, yeah. C'mon." Dean walked briskly to their shared room. Since the engagement they had moved a bit further away from their brothers but still within shouting distance. Dean had abandoned his previous room in favor of the larger room he had decorated for Cas.

Cas nodded and followed. Dean shut the door behind them. It was several seconds before he spoke.

"I talked to Gabriel while you were gone."

"What did Gabriel tell you?" Cas was immediately on edge. Gabriel was not above messing with their relationship.

"Nothin bad. I asked about this mating ritual."

"Oh." Cas said quietly. He felt bad for thinking poorly of his own brother.

"Cas I don't wanna deny you…especially if it makes you happy, but I don't wanna lose you either."

"Dean, you will not lose me."

"I'm not saying no, but I'm not sayin yes yet either." Dean watched for his fiancés reaction. "Can we focus on the wedding for now, get through that first?"

"Of course, Dean." Cas spoke with a small smile. He was working on that whenever he got the chance. "Have you thought about a date yet?"

"Yeah I like September 18." Dean spoke with a shy smile.

"That makes me very happy."

That did not give them much time but as long as Cas worked fast he was sure he could get his surprize together for Dean.

"Can we do something simple, here in the bunker?"

"Of course, Dean. I do not have many people to invite."

"Heh, neither do I. They're all dead."

"I have a few things I need to take care of before we are wed. I will be back as soon as I can." With a quick kiss, Cas was gone again.

"Dammit Cas." Dean spoke to the empty room as he flopped down on their bed, worn out from the drive back.

 **Chapter Ten – September 18**

Dean was nervously pacing across his room. He was dressed in a full tux, complete with cerulean tie and pocket square. He nervously tugged at his tie. He hated wearing them but today needed to be special so he would suffer through the suit for now. Sam was conspicuously missing from his job as best man.

Cas had taken up in his brothers room for the day. Gabriel was lounging on the bed, a lollipop tucked into his cheek. Cas was straightening his tie in the mirror. He was dressed in a full suit as well, but his tie was chosen to match Deans, forest green eyes. His nerves were out in full force. He was about to marry the man he had loved for so many years. He knew he was created to save the righteous man but he would never have imagined he would fall in love and marry him as well.

Sam was in the comm room of the bunker, making sure everything was set for the ceremony. They had removed the giant map table in the center of the room and replaced it with rows of chairs. Dean and Cas would both enter down the spiral staircase walk between the chairs and meet on the stairs into the next room. Seated in the chairs were several family members who were long dead.

Dean descended the stairs, he faltered when he saw his mom. Tears sprang to his eyes. Also present were Charlie, Kevin, Jess, Bobby, Ash, Jo, Ellen, Claire, Garth, Donna, Jody and Ruth who made the wedding cake and a wedding pie for Dean. Dean looked across the stairs to Cas as the tears began to fall. Cas smiled as he continued down the stairs. At the bottom Dean seized his almost-husband in a tight hug.

"Cas, Moms here." He whispered.

"I know, Dean. I invited her."

"I love you so much, Cas."

"C'mon, let's get married." Dean took Cas' hand and they walked the rest of the way down the aisle. Standing at the steps was Sam as Dean's best man and Gabriel as Castiel's. Between them stood Chuck, a bible in his hands. Dean was dumbstruck.

"Hello, Dean, Castiel. Are you ready to be married?" Chuck wore a suit and a smile.

"Y—yeah." Dean stammered

"Yes, Father." Cas answered.

"Okay. So let's get started. We are gathered here today to join my son, Castiel, in holy matrimony with Dean Winchester." Turning to Dean "Do you Dean, take Castiel to be your husband?"

"Hell yeah, I do." Dean said with a huge grin, as he slid the ring onto Cas' finger. It was a simple silver band engraved with their names in enochian.

"Castiel, Do you take Dean to be your husband?"

"Yes, Father, I do." He repeated the same motion as Dean. This ring was an exact match to Castiel's.

"I pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

Dean tugged Cas to him by the front of his suit jacket and crushed their lips together. The dozen or so people sitting stood and cheered. The noise echoes through the bunker. When the pair broke apart Dean ran for his mother. He stopped just short of knocking her down. He moved his arms to hug her but stopped as if he was afraid of breaking her.

"Hi Dean." Mary spoke softly. Dean broke at her words.

"Mom!" He grabbed her in a bear hug. Tears flowing again "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too sweetheart."

When he let go Sam was standing behind him, eyes glassy.

"My boys are all grown up." She placed a hand on each of their cheeks. "Are you going to introduce me to your angels?" she asked.

Sensing they were being talked about Gabriel and Castiel approached the little family. With the ceremony just barely over Gabriel had lost the suit jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves and had a lollipop stuck in his mouth.

"Mom this is Castiel. Cas this is my mom, Mary."

"An honor to meet you again, Mary." Cas spoke.

"Wait if you two know each other why am I introducing you?" Dean asked.

"To make your mother happy."

"Oh, Okay." Dean nodded.

Sam was up next, now it was his turn to be nervous. He wasn't sur what to introduce Gabriel as or how he would act in front of mary.

"Gabe, This is my mom, Mary." He smiled as he said the words. "Mom, this is Gabriel." Sam motioned to the angel. "He's my—"

Just then Gabriel interrupted. "I'm your sons dream come true." A cocky grin adorned his lips, Mary laughed at his words.

"You better treat my baby good."

"Yes ma'am" Gabriel bowed low as he spoke drawing another laugh from Mary.

Somewhere during the exchange the newly married couple had moved off to celebrate with their other heavenly guests. Sam watched as Gabriel continued to Make Mary laugh. He was lost in thought until he felt a small hand on his shoulder. It was Jess. How had he missed her earlier?

"JESS!" Sam shouted at he grabbed her in a hug, lifting her off the ground. "Oh my god I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, Sam." She was back on her feet now but still in Sam's arms "But I think you should let go, you're making someone jealous."

"Huh?" He released her and turned to see a quiet Gabriel standing behind it. It was so unlike him. Sam took his hand.

"Jess this is Gabriel—" Again Gabriel interrupted

"His boyfriend."

"Gabriel" Sam's voice held a hint of warning "This is Jess."

"So a boyfriend, huh." Jess spoke processing the news. "I'm glad you're happy Sam." She turned to Gabriel "Take care of Sam. He's so special."

"I am aware." Gabriel said coolly.

They talked for a moment before Jess excused herself. Gabriel wandered away to find a drink.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating, reminiscing and drinking. It was a very happy night. It was into the early hours of the next day when Chuck returned to heaven with several guests.


End file.
